Solo quiero tu amor
by aoibird6
Summary: La relación de Dean y Lucifer se desgasta cada día más hasta el punto que parece inevitable que terminarán pero después de conocer a la nueva pareja que tienen por vecinos, las cosas van a cambiar drásticamente y cada uno tendrá que redescubrir sus sentimientos para saber lo que realmente quieren. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Solo quiero tu amor.

**Parejas: **LuciferxDean, BalthazarxCas, GabrielxSam

**Rating**: K+

**Género: **AU, Romance, Drama, Angts.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Resumen: **La relación de Dean y Lucifer se desgasta cada día más hasta el punto que parece inevitable que terminarán pero después de conocer a la nueva pareja que tienen por vecinos, las cosas van a cambiar drásticamente y cada uno tendrá que redescubrir sus sentimientos para saber lo que realmente quieren. AU.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 1**

El rubio permanecía recostado sobre el sillón mientras hojeaba descuidadamente una revista y de vez en cuando miraba su teléfono que descansaba sobre la mesita de centro. Casi era medianoche y no tenía ni una sola llamada de su pareja.

-¿Dónde estará…?- murmuró para sí mismo.

Llevaba dos años en una relación con Lucifer, a quien conoció cuando unos amigos del instituto lo invitaron a una fiesta universitaria. La atracción entre ambos fue casi inmediata y después de terminar follando en uno de los baños del lugar, comenzaron a verse más y más seguido hasta que al cabo de un año decidieron formalizar las cosas, saliendo como pareja. Cuando el rubio terminó el instituto, a diferencia de su hermano menor que estudiaba abogacía en la universidad, decidió dedicarse a lo que realmente adoraba: La mecánica. Fue así como se asoció con Bobby Singer, un buen amigo de la familia y juntos administraban un taller en el centro de la ciudad. El ruido de su teléfono lo sobresaltó y respondió rápidamente.

-¡Lucy!

-Equivocado, rubito.

-Gabe… hola- saludó desganado.

-Ignoraré el entusiasmo con el que respondes- dijo divertido el mayor.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos al oír música de fondo- ¿Estás en el club con Sammy?

-Oh sí, mi cachorrito está adentro, consiguiéndome una copa pero te llamo para otra cosa.

-No tengo ganas de salir, Gabe, ya es tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar temprano.

-Ya sé que eres un aguafiestas, rubito pero esa no es la razón por la que te llamé, verás, tu chico está acá y parece bastante entretenido.

-¿Qué…?

-Está flirteando con otro- aclaró- Bueno, siempre está coqueteando con todo lo que se mueve pero ahora parece algo más que unos simples besitos.

-Mierda…- susurró.

-De verdad no entiendo que hacen juntos, rubito, está más que claro que su relación no tiene ningún futuro.

-No lo endulces tanto, Gabe- siseó enfadado.

-Cómo quieras, yo solo cumplo con decírtelo, rubito idiota, bye-bye.

El rubio cortó la llamada muy enojado y soltó un par de maldiciones antes de decidir que no iba a amargarse la existencia por culpa del bastardo que tenía por pareja. Se quitó la ropa para quedar solo en bóxer y se acostó bufando. No era la primera vez que tenía problemas con el mayor y se consideraba un tonto por creer que las cosas cambiarían cuando comenzaron a salir juntos.

Fue una lengua húmeda trazando un camino por su cuello la que lo hizo despertar. Parpadeó somnoliento y se pegó al cuerpo tras él mientras tomaba esa mano que rodeaba su cintura para llevarla a su entrepierna antes de sonreír.

-Mmm…

-Arriba cariño, o tendré que comenzar sin ti.

Se estaba dejando llevar por las placenteras caricias de esas manos expertas cuando recordó la llamada de Gabriel, quería averiguar al respecto pero rápidamente se rindió ante el placer que el mayor le ofrecía. En cosa se segundos se vio de cara contra el colchón y esa boca hambrienta comenzó a mordisquear su cuello mientras esos dedos curiosos lo preparaban con prisa. El mayor sabía perfectamente que hacer para enloquecerlo de placer y eliminar cualquier tipo de racionalidad en él.

-¡Aaaahhh! Lucy… Oh Sí…- las desenfrenadas embestidas lo hacían deshacerse en gemidos y gritos de placer.

-¿Te gustaaaa cariño?- preguntó su pareja susurrándole al oído- A mí me encantaaaaa…. Follarteee… Mmm… me encanta este traserito tan… Aaaahhh… estrecho.

El rubio apretó las manos contra las sabanas mientras gritaba de placer y suplicaba por más. Jamás había experimentado tanto placer en el sexo con otras personas como lo hacía con Lucifer. Ese hombre parecía saber perfectamente que hacer para enloquecerlo de placer y darle el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Fue junto al mayor que comenzó a explorar su sexualidad en plenitud, probando un montón de cosas nuevas que la mayoría le encantó. Un ronco gemido escapó de sus labios cuando las embestidas se recrudecieron y esa deliciosa boca mordió su cuello con la fuerza suficiente para dejar una notoria marca.

-¡Luuuucyyyyy!- gritó llegando a un placentero orgasmo.

-Que carita tan lindaaaa… Aaaahhh… Oh Dean… eres exquisito…

El menor comenzó a jadear pesadamente para recuperar el aliento y un par de manos lo volteó antes de que su pareja afirmara las rodillas aprisionando su pecho y comenzó a masturbarse con rapidez.

-Oh sí… Aaaahhh… abre la boca, rubito…

-Lucy…

-Hazlo- ordenó con la voz enronquecida por el placer- Ahora…

Dean obedeció excitado al mismo tiempo que contemplaba ese bello rostro lleno de placer antes de que se corriera sobre su pecho y manchando un poco su rostro, por lo cual cerró los ojos unos segundos para abrirlos de nuevo al sentir esos dedos acariciando su mejilla.

-Lucy…

-Eres hermoso, rubito…- dijo jadeando y se inclinó a lamer parte de la esencia que quedó en sus labios- Bastante hermoso…

-Lucy…- el mayor sonrió.

-Ve a ducharte mientras hago el desayuno.

Su pareja se levantó con una sonrisa, se colocó la ropa interior y luego un pantalón de pijama para salir de la habitación. Dean suspiró cansado antes de levantar para reunir toda su ropa e ir a la ducha a bañarse. Cuando bajó a la cocina, el mayor tenía el desayuno listo y terminaba su taza de café.

-A comer, cariño- dijo sonriendo.

-Lucy…- se acercó recordando la llamada de ayer- ¿A qué hora llegaste?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Por la madrugada- respondió comiendo un pan.

-¿Y no tienes que ir a trabajar ahora…? No sueles ir de juerga entre semana…

-Bueno rubito, los privilegios de ser tu propio jefe me permiten llegar a la hora que quiera a la compañía- dijo divertido- ¿Acaso percibo algo de enfado en tus palabras?

-Lucy- su pareja se levantó para darle un besito en la mejilla- ¿Dónde estabas?

-No eres mi padre para reportarme contigo.

-Soy tu pareja- aclaró serio- ¿Dónde estabas?- el mayor se rio y trazó un camino de besitos de sus labios hasta su oído derecho-Lucy…

-¿Por qué haces una pregunta cuya respuesta ya conoces?- susurró a su oído sonriendo- Sabes muy bien donde estuve ayer- lamió su oído- No hagas preguntas estúpidas, cariño.

Lucifer le dirigió una radiante sonrisa para luego marcharse de la cocina con el pan en la mano. Dean apretó los puños muy molesto y fue por sus cosas a la sala de estar antes de dirigirse a trabajar. Ya estaba cansado de obtener ese tipo de respuestas por parte de su pareja. Apenas llegó al taller, desahogó su rabia con Bobby, contándole lo ocurrido ayer y en la mañana.

-Y el muy idiota ni siquiera se disculpó cuando se lo pregunté- bufó molesto.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué te trajera una tarjeta de disculpas y un ramo de flores?- preguntó sarcásticamente el mayor- Todos sabemos perfectamente que tu prospecto de pareja es un cretino arrogante con un ego tan enorme como su calentura.

-Puede que sí pero…

-Deja de excusarlo, Dean- continuó el mayor- ¿Si estás tan enfadado y molesto, por qué no te vas de ahí?

-Yo…

-Yo te diré por qué, Lucifer podrá ser un bastardo arrogante caliente e idiota pero mientras te folle bien, no lo dejarás.

-¡Bobby!- gritó indignado.

-Todos sabemos que si tu parejita no fuera tan buena en la cama, ambos se hubieran separado hace mucho tiempo, así que ahora no te quejes por algo que tú mismo has permitido.

-¿Ahora es mi culpa?

-No te hagas la victima conmigo, Dean, si no te la metería tan bien por el trasero, lo habrías dejado hace mucho tiempo.

El rubio bufó indignado por las palabras de su amigo y se marchó para seguir trabajando, en un intento por olvidar todo lo ocurrido. Aunque si era honesto, quizás Bobby tenía algo de razón y el único motivo por el cual seguían juntos, era porque sus cuerpos son muy compatibles en la cama.

El resto de la tarde decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y se concentró por completo en su trabajo. Al terminar a las ocho, fue por sus cosas al cuarto trasero.

-Dean- dijo el mayor observándolo desde el umbral de la puerta.

-No me interesa oír lo que piensas sobre mi "prospecto de pareja"- hizo las comillas con los dedos.

-Solo te diré una cosa más porque te considero como un hijo para mí y le prometí a tus padres que te cuidaría.

-Bobby…

-No llegarás a ninguna parte con ese hombre, si quieres una relación seria, Lucifer no es opción y te lo digo por tu bien, porque no me gustaría verte sufrir por un idiota como ese.

-Bobby.

-Nos vemos mañana, muchacho.

-Nos vemos…

Subió al impala y condujo de regreso a casa. Sus padres habían muerto hace un año en un accidente de auto y aún cuando fue muy doloroso para él, procuró mantenerse fuerte para apoyar a su hermanito, Sam. Fue por ese tiempo que el menor comenzó a salir con Gabriel, y éste se volvió un apoyo importante para él. Dean estaba ligeramente celoso de la relación que mantenían, ya que se notaba en cada mirada, gesto, palabra y caricia, lo mucho que se amaban y él deseaba tener algo similar con su pareja pero todo parecía indicar que eso no ocurriría.

-De verdad soy un estúpido…

Descendió del impala suspirando y alzó la vista al oír el ajetreo que había en la casa contigua, donde cerca de la acera se encontraba estacionado un camión de mudanza y tres hombres entraban varias cajas al lugar. Dean observó con curiosidad el lugar, intentando averiguar quién o quiénes serían sus nuevos vecinos, ya que esa casa estaba a la venta desde el mes pasado. Al cabo de unos segundos, los tres hombres de la mudanza salieron de la casa acompañados de un hombre moreno, cabello oscuro y vestía unos jeans negros ajustados a juego con una camisa gris.

-Muchas gracias- dijo esa voz grave- Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego- respondió el hombre recibiendo el dinero y se marcharon. En ese momento, su nuevo vecino giró en su dirección, mirándolo fijamente antes de sonreír un poco.

-Hola- dijo acercándose- ¿Tú vives en la casa de al lado?

-Sí- dijo sin apartar la mirada de esos increíbles ojos azules y le tendió la mano- Soy Dean Winchester, un gusto conocerte.

-Igualmente, mi nombre es Castiel Novak.

-Bienvenido al vecindario- agregó sonriendo- Bueno, yo vivo al lado junto a mi pareja- se giró hacia su casa pero las luces estaban apagadas- No ha llegado del trabajo para presentártelo.

-Gracias, supongo que lo conoceré en otra ocasión.

-¿Con quién hablas, Cassie?- un hombre mayor de cabello rubio se acercó a ellos y rodeó la cintura del moreno con un brazo.

-Él es Dean Winchester, nuestro vecino.

-Oh, hola, Dean- le tendió la mano y el mecánico correspondió su saludo- Yo soy Balthazar Roché, la pareja de este lindo chico- le dio un beso en la mejilla para reafirmar sus palabras- Espero que no estés coqueteando con mi pareja o comenzaremos mal esta relación de amistad- el rubio movió las manos nervioso.

-Claro que no, yo también vivo con mi pareja, Balthazar- el moreno le dio una palmadita en la frente al mayor.

-No le hagas caso, Dean, solo está bromeando, se pone idiota a veces.

-Pero eso te gusta- canturreó el rubio mayor divertido.

-Sí, te hace lindo pero no abuses de tu idiotez.

El rubio se rio ante la escenita de la pareja y se quedó conversando con ellos en la acera por varios minutos hasta que escuchó un ruido familia y se giró a ver como su pareja estacionaba la motocicleta afuera de la reja de su casa para luego quitarse el casco.

-Déjame adivinar, él es tu pareja ¿Verdad?- el moreno indicó al recién llegado.

-Sí, se los presentaré- fue hacia el mayor para tomar su mano y traerlo con sus nuevos vecinos- Lucy, ellos acaban de mudarse a la casa de al lado, son Castiel y Balthazar- el recién llegado estrechó sus manos.

-Hola chicos, soy Lucifer Pellegrini, un gusto tener unos vecinos tan guapos.

-No comiences, Lucy- pidió el rubio un poco celoso.

-La belleza debe ser admirada, cariño.

-Me has caído muy bien, Lucy- dijo el mayor sonriendo.

-Balthy compórtate- pidió Castiel suspirando- Y no tomes confianzas que no te corresponden.

-Está bien, no me molesta que me llame así, yo te puedo decir Balthy y estamos a mano- respondió Lucifer con una sonrisa predadora- Por ser un chico lindo no me enfadaré.

-Mmm, ya tenemos que entrar- dijo Dean tomando su mano, no estaba gustándole en lo más mínimo la forma en que su pareja miraba al mayor- Debo preparar la cena y mañana tenemos trabajo temprano.

-Claro, un gusto conocerlos- se despidió el moreno estrechando sus manos.

-Igualmente- respondió Lucifer- ¿Qué opinan si mañana vienen a cenar con nosotros?- Dean se giró hacia él- Tendremos una cena de bienvenida y así nos conocemos más, ya que seremos vecinos.

-Suena perfecto- dijo Balthazar sonriendo.

-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana a las ocho y media- Lucifer lo abrazó por la espalda- ¿Te parece bien, cariño?

-Claro…

Dean se despidió de sus nuevos vecinos para luego entrar a la casa algo irritado y dirigirse a la cocina a preparar la cena. Sintió los brazos de su pareja que le rodeaban la cintura antes de que esa fascinante boca se posara en su cuello.

-¿Qué tienes, cariño? Pareces algo molesto ¿No quieres que nuestros lindos vecinos vengan a cenar con nosotros?

-No me molesta, Lucy pero lo que no me gusta es que parece que tienes un interés que no es precisamente amistoso.

-Oh, ¿estás celosito?- preguntó divertido- ¿Crees que los invité para flirtear y luego follarmelos?- el rubio se apartó enojado.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Así como ayer te follaste a ese jodido hombre en el club!- gritó molesto- Porque te lo follaste ¿Verdad?- su pareja esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué crees tú, cariño? Ahora- se acercó para tomarlo por la barbilla-¿Cenamos, follamos o continuas con tu escenita de celos?

El rubio lo observó frunciendo el ceño y se liberó de su agarre para dirigirse muy molesto a la habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza antes de acostarse bufando, ¿Por qué seguía con Lucifer si su relación no tenía futuro? Por el momento, no sabía la respuesta.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes lee el fic. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 2**

Dean terminó de preparar la cena para luego colocar la mesa suspirando. Dentro de poco llegarían sus invitados para comer pero no estaba de ánimo después de lo ocurrido ayer con su pareja. Escuchó los pasos acercarse por el pasillo y se mantuvo dando la espalda al umbral de la puerta.

-¿Está todo listo, cariño? Huele delicioso.

-Sí…

-¿Qué tienes? No luces muy animado con la llegada de nuestros vecinos.

-¿Y cómo quieres que me anime cuando sé tus verdaderas intenciones?

-Hablas como su fuera algo malo que quiera ampliar mi repertorio de amistades.

-Tú no tienes amigos, solo ligues con quienes follar.

-Pues a Gabe no lo he tocado- respondió divertido.

-Ya basta, Lucy, estoy hablando en serio.

-Yo también, ni de broma me follaría a Gabe, el cachorrito me mordería.

El rubio negó despacio y decidió dar por terminada la conversación o terminarían discutiendo de nuevo. Sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura y suspiró cuando esa boca besó su mejilla.

-Lucy…

-Mírame- el menor se volteó resignado- ¿Cómo me veo?

-Mmm…- su pareja usaba unos jeans oscuros ajustados que no dejaban algo a la imaginación y una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones abiertos, dejando al descubierto un poco de ese fuerte pecho- Lucy… te ves increíble…

-¿De verdad lo crees, cariño?- preguntó empujándolo hasta dejarlo contra la pared.

-Sí… luces jodidamente atractivo.

-Buen chico- comenzó a restregarse contra su cuerpo y le susurró al oído- No sabes las ganas que tengo de follarte.

-Lucy…

-Podríamos usar algunos de nuestros juguetitos- lamió su oído- Y te haría gritar un montón de veces mi nombre mientras te corres.

-Mmm… Lucy…- se aferró a los hombres del mayor y éste lo besó apasionadamente pero el timbre hizo que se separaran- Lucy…

-Tendremos que dejarlo para después, cariño, voy a follarte tan duro que te desmayarás del placer.

El mayor le dio un último beso para después marcharse por el pasillo a abrir la puerta. Dean se recompuso de la calentura con que lo dejó su pareja y terminó de arreglar todo antes de que sus invitados llegaran.

-Hola Dean- saludaron ambos.

-Hola chicos- estrechó sus manos- La comida estará lista dentro de poco, pasen al comedor.

-Tienen una casa muy linda- dijo Balthazar sonriendo- Les trajimos esto- le entregó una botella de vino al rubio.

-Gracias, chicos.

-Vamos al comedor- indicó Lucifer- Mi chico servirá la cena dentro de poco.

Dean los vio salir de la cocina y terminó de preparar la salsa de los tallarines para luego servir. La cena fue bastante más agradable de lo que pensaba y la parejita le caía cada vez mejor. Escuchó atentamente cuando el mayor les contaba la historia de cómo se conocieron en el instituto y comenzaron a salir juntos en la universidad. Balthazar era doctor con especialidad en urgencias y Castiel profesor de teología en una reconocida universidad de la ciudad.

-¿Y ustedes a que se dedican?- preguntó el moreno saboreando la cena- Dios, esto está delicioso, Dean, cocinas estupendo.

-Gracias, Cas- respondió sonriendo- Me alegra que les guste.

-Mi chico es un genio en la cocina- agregó Lucifer acariciando su mejilla y el rubio se sonrojó un poco- Yo me dedico a los negocios, heredé la compañía S de mi padre hace unos años, cuando estaba en decadencia pero la convertí en lo que es ahora mientras estaba en la universidad estudiando economía.

-Wow, eso es genial- dijo Balthazar- He oído hablar mucho de esa compañía, ahora entiendo por qué me parecías tan familiar, te vi en una entrevista hace unas semanas- sonrió- definitivamente la televisión no te hace justicia.

-Lo sé- respondió divertido- Soy mucho más increíble en persona ¿Verdad doctor? En el hospital donde trabajaras, soy uno de los benefactores principales, estoy seguro que nos veremos más seguido ahora- Dean carraspeó un poco incómodo ante el flirteo de su pareja y agradeció que sus invitados no lo notaran.

-Dejen de agrandarse el ego entre ustedes- dijo Castiel suspirando- ¿Y a que te dedicas, Dean?

-Mmm… soy mecánico… me asocié con un amigo y tenemos un taller en el centro de la ciudad.

-Ya veo.

-Adoro los autos y es lo que siempre quise hacer.

-Eso explica esa preciosura que tienes afuera- intervino Balthazar- Es una nena preciosa.

-¿Verdad que sí? Es fantástica, la compré a un tipo que lo vendía como un montón de chatarra pero me aseguré de repararla por completo.

-Eso debió tomarte mucho tiempo- dijo el moreno- Eres genial, Dean.

-Gracias…

-Claro que sí- afirmó Lucifer sonriendo- Mi rubito es muy habilidoso con sus manos, puede hacer cosas increíbles con ellas, ¿Verdad cariño?

-Ya me lo imagino- agregó el mayor- Si fuiste capaz de reparar a esa nena y dejarla como nueva.

-¿Y quién está hablando del impala?- dijo con diversión y los invitados se rieron.

-Lucy ya basta- pidió el menor avergonzado- Vamos a comer el postre… horneé una tarta.

-Te ayudaré con esto- dijo Castiel juntando los platos- La cena estaba deliciosa.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-No es molestia, Dean.

-Gracias.

Ambos reunieron la loza para retirarla y llevarla a la cocina, dejándola en el fregadero. El rubio sacó el postre del horno para dejarlo sobre la mesa antes de rebanar y servir en un plato a cada uno. Castiel se acercó a mirar con una sonrisa.

-Huele delicioso y luce muy bien.

-Mi mamá me enseñó a prepararla, es mi favorita.

-Realmente eres muy bueno cocinando, Dean, haces maravillas.

-Gracias, Cas.

-¿Hace cuánto conoces a Lucifer?- preguntó el moreno.

-Un poco más de tres años… nos conocidos cuando yo estaba en mi último año de instituto y él en la universidad.

-Vaya, ¿Te gustan los chicos mayores, Dean?

-Mmm…- se sonrojó un poco- No lo sé… Lucy es muy atractivo pero me gusta mucho más la personalidad que tiene… es interesante, intrigante y tiene esa pose como si lo supiera todo y fuera el amo del mundo- dijo recordando la primera vez que hablaron y sonrió.

-Hacen una buena pareja, se nota que lo quieres mucho.

-Cas…

-Oye, me di cuenta que estabas algo incómodo cuando Lucifer mencionó lo de tus increíbles habilidades manuales- el rubio carraspeó.

-No comiences tú también, Cas.

-Está bien, Dean, Balthy es igual o más guarro, tuve que amenazarlo con dejarlo sin sexo por una semana para que se comportara- el menor se rio- Regresemos con el par de pervertidos o quizás que cosas planearan a nuestras espaldas.

Ambos se repartieron los platos con el postre para llevarlos al comer y entregárselos a sus respectivas parejas. El resto de la velada fue mucho más tranquila de lo que el rubio imaginaba y se relajó bastante con sus nuevos vecinos.

-Bien chicos, la pasamos muy bien pero ya tenemos que irnos- dijo Balthazar levantándose junto a su pareja- Muchas gracias por la invitación y la cena, estaba todo muy delicioso.

-De nada, chicos- respondió Dean sonriendo- Nosotros también lo pasamos muy bien con ustedes.

-La próxima vez nosotros invitamos la cena y ustedes llevan el vino- agregó el mayor sonriendo para luego estrechar sus manos- Nos vemos, chicos, buenas noches.

-Gracias por todo- dijo Castiel y estrechó sus manos- Hasta luego, chicos y gracias por la cena, son las primeras personas que conocemos en la ciudad y han sido muy amables.

-No tienes que agradecer, a nosotros nos complace tener vecinos tan divertidos y lindos como ustedes- se despidió Lucifer- Y les cobraremos muy pronto esa cena.

Dean acompañó a sus vecinos hasta la reja y se despidió con la mano para luego entrar serio. Era más que obvio para él, que las palabras de despedida de su pareja eran una invitación para otra cosa que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Fue directo a la cocina para dejar la loza limpia antes de ir a acostarse.

-Qué suerte tenemos ¿Verdad, cariño?- dijo su pareja dejando los platos del postre en el fregadero.

-¿Suerte en qué?- preguntó curioso.

-En tener dos atractivos hombres como nuestros vecinos.

-¿Y eso te encanta?- soltó frunciendo el ceño- ¿Acaso te los piensas follar y hacer un trío?

-Mmm, eso suena estupendo, cariño, has tenido una maravillosa idea.

-¿Quieres dejar esto, Lucy?- el mayor sonrió- ¿Acaso no te basta con flirtear y acostarte con otros a mis espaldas? ¿Ahora quieres hacerlo frente a mí?

-Ni siquiera te molesta, cariño o de lo contrario no estarías aquí.

-Lucy…- lo observó fijamente.

-Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si dejas la escenita de celos y vamos al cuarto a divertirnos?- lo tomó por la cintura- No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo por follarte- le dio un apasionado beso que lo dejó jadeando.

-Lucy… Mmm…

-Recordar de lo que son capaces tus habilidosas manos- el mayor las tomó besándolas- Me ha puesto muy caliente, ¿Vamos al cuarto?

-Sí, Lucy…

Sabía que cometía un error al ceder tan fácilmente ante el placer que podía entregarle ese maravilloso cuerpo pero realmente lo deseaba demasiado como para detenerse a pensar en eso.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lucifer se despidió del director del hospital para luego marcharse por el pasillo hasta el ascensor. La primera semana de cada mes, solía dar generosos aportes monetarios al hospital o como él solía llamarlo "Comprar un pedacito de cielo". Las puertas se abrieron en el tercer piso y esbozó una sonrisa al reconocer al hombre que subió a su lado.

-Hola Lucy, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

-Lo mismo digo, Balthy- el mayor se quedó de pie a su lado- ¿Estabas con el director?

-Sí, era hora de mi buena acción del mes- el rubio se rio.

-Definitivamente llegarás al cielo, Lucy- éste sonrió.

-¿Trabajando, Balthy o solo buscabas una excusa para verme?

-Me gusta tu arrogancia, Lucy y por más que te gustaría eso, la respuesta es no, te recuerdo que aquí trabajo- respondió divertido- Y estoy en mi hora de colación.

-Ya veo, ¿Y te gusta la comida de hospital o ves algo más apetitoso?- preguntó acercándose un poco más.

-La comida no es tan mala como piensas pero nunca rechazo algo gratis, Lucy- le dio una palmadita en la frente- Y te recuerdo que ambos tenemos pareja, así que comportarte, ¿Siempre estás flirteando con todos?

-Yo no veo a ninguna de nuestras parejas, ¿No te enseñaron a vivir el aquí y ahora?- sonrió con superioridad- No tengo la culpa de ser tan atractivo, al igual que tú, yo nunca rechazaría algo gratis.

-Si no te conociera un poco pensaría que estás hablando en serio- dijo el mayor divertido- Dean la debe tener difícil contigo.

-Él sabe cómo captar mi atención, entonces, ¿Almorzaremos juntos?

-Ni siquiera me has invitado- dijo sonriendo.

-Que lento eres, Balthy, pensé que ya lo habías captado pero bueno, buscaré a alguien más que quiera tener la dicha de almorzar conmigo.

-Dios, eres tan arrogantemente atractivo, Lucy- esbozó una coqueta sonrisa- Está bien, tendrás el placer de comer en mi compañía.

Ambos fueron a almorzar a un restaurant y estuvieron flirteando un poco más en la mesa. Cuando Balthazar se levantó para ir al baño, sacó su celular observando el mensaje de su pareja que le llegó hace unos minutos, "_¿En dónde estás, Lucy? Se supone que almorzaríamos juntos… llámame cuando leas esto" _marcó el número del rubio y esperó tres tonos antes de que esa melodiosa voz respondiera.

-Lucy.

-Hola cariño, ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿En dónde estás? Habíamos quedado para almorzar hace media hora.

-Lo siento cariño pero me surgió algo más.

-¿Qué cosa? Dijiste que solo irías al hospital a hablar con el director… ¿Estás con alguien?- preguntó la voz molesta.

-No comiences ahora, cariño, reserva la escenita de celos para cuando llegue a casa, ya sabes cómo me calienta verte así.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Lucifer, ¿Estás con alguien más?

-Esta conversación se está volviendo aburrida y no es sexy, llámame si quieres algo de sexo telefónico, nos vemos cariño.

-Lucy espera.

Cortó la llamada sonriendo y esperó que su amigo regresara del baño para continuar platicando mientras almorzaban. Después de un duro día de trabajo y soportar aburridas reuniones con diferentes personas durante el día, solo quería llegar a casa, cenar, follarse al rubito y dormir un par de horas pero sus planes se estropearon cuando entró a la cocina, encontrándose con el rostro serio de su pareja.

-Ahora no, Dean, tuve un día agotador y lo último que quiero ahora, es escuchar tu linda vocecita increpándome.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- preguntó molesto- Me dejaste plantado hoy y puedo apostar lo que sea a que estabas con otro hombre.

-Y no te equivocarías- respondió divertido.

-¿Te lo follaste? Responde, Lucifer.

-Ya basta, cariño, tus reclamos no son sexys y quiero comer, ¿Preparaste la cena?

-Eres un estúpido, Lucifer- dijo el menor dolido- ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Tan poco te importa nuestra relación?

-Si no me importara, no estaría aquí soportando tus quejas.

-No te entiendo- soltó frustrado- Estoy intentándolo, Lucy, de verdad quiero que las cosas mejoren pero es difícil cuando no colocas de tu parte.

-¿Y qué debería colocar de mi parte?

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dijiste que me amabas?- esas palabras lo hicieron reír y lo tomó por la cintura- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tú- respondió tomándolo por las mejillas- Para empezar, ¿Cuándo he dicho que te amo?

-Lucy…

-No tengo que decir algo que ya sabes, cariño, si no te quisiera un poquito, no estaríamos juntos.

-¿Me quieres?- preguntó esperanzado con la respuesta.

-Tú ya sabes la respuesta- dijo besando su frente y se separó de él dándole la espalda- Tengo hambre, ¿Qué hay de cenar?

No se sorprendió cuando su pareja se marchó de la cocina rápidamente. Lucifer se sirvió la pasta saboreando cada bocado y luego fue a acostarse suspirando. Al cabo de unos minutos sintió un peso extra tras él y se giró abrazando al rubio por la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo.

-¿Ya se te quitó el enojo, Dean?

-¿Qué crees tú?- respondió sin voltearse a mirarlo.

-Que estás haciendo un escándalo por nada y podríamos estar aprovechando estos minutos en algo mejor que está platica- dijo colando una mano bajo el pantalón de pijama que usaba el menor- ¿No lo crees, cariño?- comenzó a masturbarlo despacio.

-El sexo no es la solución a todo, Lucy… y lo sabes.

-Pero es divertido, y mucho mejor que estás aburridas conversaciones.

-He estado pensando en esto y los chicos tienen razón en lo que dicen.

-¿Y qué dicen?- preguntó haciéndolo gemir.

-Nuestra relación no tiene futuro, Lucy…

-¿Eso crees?

-No lo creo… lo sé- respondió dándose la vuelta y lo miró con tristeza- No tenemos futuro… ¿Por qué continuamos juntos?- el mayor comenzó a masturbarlo más rápido hasta que lo hizo gemir descontroladamente.

-Lucy… Mmm… Aaaahhh… Sí… Aaaahhh… Lucy…

-Está conversación me gusta mucho más.

El menor lo observó unos segundos antes de besarlo apasionadamente mientras movía las caderas para obtener más placer. Lucifer acalló sus gemidos con otro beso y se dejó llevar por toda la libido que ese cuerpo provocaba en él, ¿Por qué seguían juntos? Por el momento, no sabía la respuesta.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 3**

Dean observaba fijamente hacia la pista de baile, en donde su pareja estaba muy cerca de un desconocido que no perdía el tiempo en toquetearlo. Ya había pasado un mes desde que invitaron a sus nuevos vecinos a cenar y Lucifer propuso que sería buena idea celebrar "el primer aniversario de su amistad" asistiendo al club nocturno que frecuentaban con sus amigos. El rubio no se negó pero ahora pensaba que fue una mala idea, ya que su pareja no perdió el tiempo en ir a ligar por ahí.

-De verdad no entiendo por qué sigues con él- dijo Benny, su mejor amigo y quien desde un primer momento se opuso a su relación- Ese sujeto es un completo idiota, arrogante, promiscuo y prepotente, ni una sola vez lo he visto ser cariñoso contigo sin buscar sexo.

-Benny…

-¿Por qué sigues con él, Dean?

-Mmm… no lo sé…- respondió con honestidad.

-No me gusta verte sufrir- dijo levantándose- Y ese idiota no te merece, ¿Quieres bailar?

-No… ve tú…

-Como quieras.

Su amigo se perdió entre las personas que bailaban y bajó la vista con tristeza, todos se estaban divirtiendo menos él. Estuvo solo unos minutos hasta que alguien dejó un vaso de whisky frente a él y alzó la vista.

-Gracias Cas…

-¿Qué tienes, Dean?

-Nada… solo estoy cansado…

-¿Por eso no estás bailando con Lucy?

-Sí, no tengo tanta energía como él- intentó sonreír un poco y el moreno se sentó a su lado.

-Pues tu carita pareciera indicar otra cosa.

-Cas…

-Y Lucy no parece ser del tipo cariñoso, además de que es bastante arrogante- el rubio se rio.

-No tienes de cuánto- se bebió su copa de un trago.

-¿Quieres bailar?- el rubio lo observó- Mi Balthy fue a hacer una llamada afuera y tardara.

-Mmm… está bien, gracias Cas.

El mayor lo llevó de la mano hasta la pista de baile y buscó a su pareja pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte. Le molestaba mucho pensar que ese idiota estaba flirteando por ahí pero esa noche no iba a deprimirse, ni permitiría que el comportamiento promiscuo de Lucifer arruinara la salida. Estaban ahí para divertirse y eso es lo que haría.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Se encontraba bailando muy a gusto con ligue de turno cuando se percató que Balthazar se dirigía a la salida trasera que daba al callejón. Se tomó su whisky de un trago y le entregó la copa a su acompañante para luego tomarlo por la mandíbula.

-Tráeme otra, bonito.

-Claro guapo, lo que tú quieras.

El hombre se marchó hacia la barra y Lucifer se dirigió a la salida trasera, esbozando una sonrisa cuando encontró a su amigo de espaldas mientras hablaba por teléfono. Esperó que se despidiera con un "Nos vemos" y lo tomó por la cintura.

-¿Por qué tan solito, Balthy?- el mayor se sobresaltó y se giró suspirando.

-Dios, Lucy… me diste un buen susto.

-Seguro que estabas siendo un mal chico y por eso te asusté, ¿Qué hacías? ¿Organizado todo para el trío?

-Jajajaja, claro que no, Lucy, eres un pervertido.

-Pero sería muy divertido ¿No crees?- preguntó acercándose a él.

-Hablas como si ya lo hubieras hecho- respondió divertido.

-Oh sí, y también un montón de cosas más muy divertidas.

-¿Con Dean o son parte de tu vida extra-matrimonial?

-Lo dejaré a tu imaginación.

-Entonces supongo que los dos opciones- el doctor se acercó aún más hasta rozar sus narices- ¿Tú chico no te regaña por coquetear con todo lo que se mueva, Lucy? No te he visto cerca de él desde que llegamos al club.

-¿Y tus poderes de observación dicen?

-¿Qué eres un grandísimo idiota promiscuo o hay problemas en el paraíso?

-Mmm, creo que la primera es más una afirmación que una opción- el mayor se rio.

-Eres único, Lucy.

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-Depende de quien lo vea.

Ambos se observaron fijamente y Lucifer decidió dar el siguiente paso, ya que los últimos días habían estado flirteando. El mayor lo tomó por la cintura antes de acortar la distancia hasta rozar sus labios y cerró los ojos.

-Esto está mal, Lucy… nuestras parejas…

-¿Todavía no aprendes a disfrutar del aquí y el ahora? Además- tomó a su amigo por la cintura- Sé que quieres esto tanto como yo, Balthy.

Lo miró fijamente para asegurarse que cualquier resistencia por parte del mayor fuera nula y esbozó una arrogante sonrisa antes de besarlo. Balthazar lo pegó a su cuerpo mientras profundizaba el beso con gula y luego de unos segundos los dos se separaron jadeando.

-Lucy… yo…

-Eso estuvo muy bien, Balthy.

-No es correcto… Mi Cassie…

-No tiene por qué saberlo, solo es diversión, Balthy.

-No está bien.

El mayor se apartó culpable y entró rápidamente al club. Lucifer esbozó una traviesa sonrisa para entrar también, era cosa de tiempo para que tuviera a su amigo justo donde quería y ambos lo pasarían muy bien. Fue con su ligue de turno y tomó el trago que le ofrecía antes de enseñarle una pastilla de éxtasis y la colocó en su lengua para luego partirla en dos. El hombre lo tomó por los hombros y lo besó apasionadamente. Mientras no consiguiera hacer caer a Balthazar, tendría que conformarse con lo que pudiera tomar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estaba bailando con Castiel cuando se les unió Balthazar algo agitado y abrazó a su pareja por la espalda, dándole un besito en la mejilla. Los tres estuvieron bailando por varios minutos antes de regresar a la mesa con la parejita.

-Sepárense- dijo al notar que estaban en su propio mundo besándose- Compórtate, Sammy.

-No seas aguafiestas, rubito- respondió Gabriel- Estamos divirtiéndonos.

-Pues vayan al cuarto oscuro.

-Eres un aburrido.

-Ya Gabe, no pelees- pidió el menor sonriendo.

-Me encanta esta parejita- dijo Balthazar manteniendo al moreno abrazado por la cintura- Tú si sabes cómo divertirte, Gabe.

-Claro que sí, Balthy, cuando quieran podemos montarla todos juntos en nuestro departamento.

-¿Otra vez incitando una orgia, Gabe?- Benny se sentó junto al rubio- Eres un pervertido.

-El pervertido más lindo- agregó Sam dándole un besito en la mejilla.

-Ese es mi chico.

El rubio sonrió al ver a las parejitas, estaría realmente feliz de estar igual que ellos pero su realidad era muy diferente. Sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban su cuello y esa cautivante boca comenzó a repartir besitos por su mejilla.

-Miren quien nos honra con su presencia- dijo Gabriel comiendo un chocolate- ¿Ya te cansaste de flirtear con todo lo que se mueva, Lucy?

-Oh sí, ya terminé el calentamiento previo y es hora de la acción- Dean se giró a mirarlo serio.

-¿Estás drogado?

-Mañana es domingo, papá, no tengo clases temprano.

-Es peligroso que mezcles drogas y alcohol.

-Ahórrate los consejos, doctor Oz y vamos al cuarto oscuro, quiero follarte.

-Ya basta, Lucy- intentó apartarlo pero el mayor lo tomó por la mandíbula para besarlo.

-¿Por qué tan puritano, mi zorrita? Te encanta que te folle, no importa el lugar mientras te haga gritar de placer.

-Ya basta- el rubio lo apartó levantándose y tomó su chaqueta- Nosotros nos vamos.

-Ni hablar, cariño- dijo su pareja sentándose y lo jaló por la muñeca para que quedara sobre sus piernas- Vamos a divertirnos, podríamos ir al cuarto oscuro con algunos de mis "folla-amigos" ¿Te parece?

-Lucy basta, estás actuando como un idiota, nos vamos a casa ahora.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa, zorrita? ¿No quieres que te folle aquí?- preguntó desabrochándole la camisa- Te encanta jugar rudo y cuando te la meto fuerte, siempre lloriqueas como una niñita suplicando por más.

-¡Cállate!- el rubio se levantó muy enfadado- Me voy a casa, haz la mierda que quieras.

-Ya, mi pequeña perra- lo abrazó por la cintura- Vamos atrás y te quitaré el mal humor con una buena follada.

-¡Deja de comportarte como un imbécil!

-Eres un aburrido- dijo soltándolo- Me voy a divertir por mi cuenta, señor puritano- el mayor le dio un apasionado beso- Los frígidos son muy aburridos.

Lucifer le dirigió una deslumbrante sonrisa antes de marcharse a la pista de baile para bailar con el desconocido de turno. Dean apretó los puños muy enfadado y se fue del club, ignorando los llamados de su hermano menor.

Por la mañana siguiente se levantó bostezando y la rabia de la noche anterior lo invadió cuando vio a su pareja durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado. El mayor se había comportado como un idiota ayer, aunque no era novedad que lo hiciera cuando se drogaba en el club.

-Imbécil…

Se levantó en silencio para darse una ducha rápida y bajó a prepararse el desayuno. El solo recordar lo ocurrido anoche hacia que se enfadara mucho. Al final resolvió dejar la comida a medio preparar se colocó un buzo para salir a correr, esa era una manera muy efectiva para quitarse toda la rabia que sentía. Estaba cerrando la reja cuando escuchó esa familiar voz.

-Buenos días, Dean- se giró hacia su vecino.

-Hola Cas…

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el menor algo preocupado.

-Mmm… bien… siento mucho lo de anoche- se disculpó apenado- Lucy se coloca muy idiota cuando se emborracha… o toma éxtasis…

-Está bien, Dean, lo entiendo… no negaré que Balthy también ha hecho eso pero nunca me ha tratado de esa forma.

-Cas…

-No tienes que contármelo pero si quieres hablar de ello, puedes hacerlo conmigo.

-Gracias…

-¿Vas a correr?

-Sí… me gusta hacerlo para despejar mi cabeza.

-Ya veo, ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? A mí también me gusta correr por las mañanas.

-Para nada, vamos.

Los dos fueron trotando hasta el parque y estuvieron haciendo ejercicio durante una hora antes de sentarse en una de las bancas. Castiel le ofreció una de las botellas con agua que había comprado y luego tomó un largo trago para refrescarse.

-Gracias Cas.

-De nada- respondió sonriendo.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en tu trabajo?

-Muy bien, los chicos del curso son muy responsables y están interesados en aprender, eso me gusta.

-Mmm, no te ofendas pero a mi parece un poco aburrido, no soy creyente como tú.

-¿Y crees que yo lo soy?- preguntó mirándolo- La religión es mucho más que ser creyente o no, Dios es solo cara comercial, es algo mucho más profundo que mueve a las personas- hizo una pausa- Yo me decepcioné de él hace mucho tiempo.

-Cas…

-Pero fe es una fuerza poderosa y me gusta la historia tras ella, me encanta leer, tengo una habitación llena de libros en casa- el rubio se rio.

-Lo sé, Balthy dice que soy un nerd y una sexy ratita de biblioteca- el menor se carcajeó- En fin, tú eres libre de creer en lo que quieras, Dean, yo no voy a cambiar tus creencias, ni las de mis alumnos y aún si no existe ese llamado cielo para los compasivos y de buen corazón, me conformo con ver como muchas personas intentan ser mejores siguiendo la religión.

-Cas…

-Más que un religioso, soy un historiador.

-Y un nerd- agregó divertido.

-Pero uno de los más sexy- Dean lo miró riendo.

-No discutiré eso porque tienes razón- el moreno sonrió.

-Te pareces a Sammy, él puede estar horas y horas leyendo diferentes libros, es todo un cerebrito y es el mejor de su clase… mis padres estaban muy orgullosos de él…

-Hablas como si no sintieran lo mismo por ti.

-No lo sé…quizás no estoy haciendo lo que ellos querían…

-¿Por qué dices esos?

-Quizás debí continuar estudiando…

-No digas tonterías, Dean- el mayor le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente- Claro que tu padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti, estás trabajando en lo que realmente quieres, estoy seguro que todo lo que quieren es verte feliz.

-Cas…

-Además eres un buen chico, no dudes ni por un segundo que ellos están orgullosos de ti.

El rubio se sentido mucho mejor después de oír esas palabras y observó fijamente al moreno, quien correspondió su gesto con la misma intensidad. Poco a poco la distancia comenzó a acortarse entre ambos pero cuando sus labios se rozaron, una pelota rebotó contra la pierna de Dean, éste la tomó carraspeando y miró al niño que le hacía señas.

-¡Por aquí, señor!

-¡Ahí va, amiguito!- se la devolvió sonriendo.

-¡Graciiiaass!

-Deberíamos volver- sugirió Castiel levantándose- Balthy tiene que haberse levantado y estará preparando el desayuno.

-Sí…

Los dos emprendieron el camino de regreso y se quedaron afuera de la casa del rubio mirándose fijamente. Dean fue el primero en romper el silencio y se frotó la nuca algo nervioso.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Cas…

-De nada… fue divertido tener compañía… deberías hacerlo más seguido.

-Claro, me gustaría- respondió sonriendo un poco y se miraron fijamente.

-Dean- se giró hacia la puerta y vio a su pareja- Hola Cas.

-Hola Lucy… ya tengo que entrar, Balthy me espera para desayunar, nos vemos- el rubio entró cerrando la reja y pasó de Lucifer pero este lo tomó por la cintura para dejarlo contra la puerta.

-¿En dónde estabas?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Fui a correr con Cas…

-Ya lo noté, es bueno ver que has hecho otro amiguito.

-Lucy…- lo apartó enfadado.

-¿Por qué esa carita? ¿Dije algo que hirió tu sensibilidad?

-No seas idiota, Cas es mi amigo, si estoy es enojado es por tu numerito de ayer, ¿Ya olvidaste la forma en que me trataste en el club?

-No hagas tanto melodrama, cariño- el mayor le dio un besito en la frente- Se supone que fuimos a divertirnos ayer.

-Eso no te da derecho a montar una escenita como la de ayer, me trataste de frígido.

-Quería follar y tú estabas de puritano, ¿Acaso dije una mentira?- se inclinó para morder su barbilla despacio- Dejemos esta aburrida platica para desayunar.

-¿Por qué me tratas así?- preguntó el menor abrazándolo- No sé por qué actúas de esta manera pero intentemos arreglarlo, Lucy… si me dices que te molesta, yo podré cambiarlo…

-Cariño.

-Si aún estamos juntos es por algo… todavía podemos salvar nuestra relación, Lucy… porque todavía quieres que estemos juntos… ¿Cierto?- su pareja lo tomó por las mejillas y le dio un apasionado beso- Lucy…

-Vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre.

Con un último beso en sus labios el mayor se dirigió a la cocina. Dean bajó la vista suspirando, ¿Realmente tenía algo de futuro su relación?


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green, el rubito quiere mucho a lucy por eso no entenderá ni con dibujitos que las cosas están mal, Saludos!.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 4**

Lucifer tomó un par de papitas del recipiente y las comió para luego dar un largo trago a su cerveza. Balthazar lo había invitado a ver una película esa tarde, ya que sus respectivas parejas aún no regresaban del trabajo y quedaron de cenar todos juntos.

-Te estás tomando mi cerveza, Lucy- dijo el mayor haciendo morritos- Ve por la tuya.

-Eres el anfitrión, Balthy, tienes que atender a tus visitas como corresponde.

-Idiota- le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

-Es tu deber atenderme, Balthy, en todo lo que yo quiera- dejó la cerveza de lado y jaló al menor del brazo para atraerlo contra su cuerpo.

-Lucy…

-¿Me atenderás como corresponde, Balthy?

-Es mi deber ¿Verdad? Especialmente con un arrogante como tú.

-Así es.

Ambos se miraron fijamente antes de comenzar a besarse con pasión. Lucifer lo empujó con su cuerpo para dejarlo recostado sobre el sillón al mismo tiempo que colaba sus manos bajo la camiseta del mayor. Balthazar le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos para profundizar el beso y al cabo de unos segundos se separaron jadeando.

-Lucy… Mmm…

-¿Te gusta, Balthy?

-Mmm… sí…

-Buen chico.

Le levantó la camiseta para inclinarse a lamer su torso y mordisquear sus pezones hasta dejarlos duros. El mayor gemía restregándose contra su cuerpo. Lucifer esbozó una sonrisa al tenerlo a su merced y le dio otro apasionado beso para levantarse, quedando sentado.

-Lucy…- gimió.

-Ahora es tu turno de ser un buen chico y complacerme, es tu deber.

-Lucy…

-De rodillas, perra- ordenó y su amigo obedeció quedando entre sus piernas.

-Me gustas en plan mandón y guarro.

-Demuéstrame cuanto te gusta.

Balthazar le desabrochó el pantalón y le bajó la ropa interior sonriendo antes de comenzar a masturbarlo despacio. Esa hábil lengua lo lamió con devoción y luego esa boca tragó su virilidad con maestría. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios y sostuvo al mayor por el cabello.

-Joder… así… Mmm… eres bastante bueno… Aaaahhh… eso es… Mmm…

Lucifer lo forzó a aumentar el ritmo con su boca y empezó a gruñir de placer mientras embestía esa maravillosa boca. Podía sentir su liberación muy cerca y al cabo de unos minutos, acabó con un ronco gemido de placer en la boca de su amigo.

-Mmm… Eso es… trágalo todo, perra- ordenó jadeando y lo soltó. Balthazar le dio un último lametón antes de levantarse con una sonrisa y se sentó en sus piernas.

-¿Te he atendido como corresponde, Lucy…?- preguntó lamiéndose los labios.

-No ha estado mal, perra… nada mal.

Se dieron un apasionado beso cuando escucharon unas voces antes del ruido de la puerta. Lucifer se apresuró en arreglarse el pantalón y el mayor se sentó a su lado tomando una cerveza. La puerta se cerró y al cabo de unos breves segundos, sus respectivas parejas aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta.

-Hola chicos- saludó Castiel con unas bolsas en su mano.

-Hola amor- dijo Balthazar levantándose para ir a besarlo- Hola rubito.

-Hola…- susurró el menor con un gesto raro en su rostro y Lucifer lo observó.

-¿Ocurre algo, Dean?

-Nada…- respondió serio- Iré a dejar la carne al refrigerador.

El mayor entrecerró los ojos ante el extraño comportamiento de su pareja y lo siguió a la cocina para empujarlo contra la pared, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo y levantó su rostro por la barbilla, mirando esos orbes esmeraldas que parecían algo tristes.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dean?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Luego de terminar su trabajo en el taller, pasó a buscar a Castiel a la universidad ya que ambos quedaron de ir juntos a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado y llegar el postre para la cena. En esos dos meses se habían vuelto muy cercanos y Dean encontró una agradable compañía en el moreno. Después de hacer las compras, condujo de regreso a casa y guardó su Impala en el antejardín.

-Dejemos esto guardado o se echara a perder- dijo el profesor enseñándole las bolsas- Claro, ten- le pasó las llaves- Voy a sacar las demás cosas del maletero.

-Ok.

Se aseguraron de guardar las cosas que compró en el refrigerador y el moreno sacó la última bolsa que traía su adorada tarta.

-Está es la última y vamos a mi casa.

-Oye Cas- lo llamó el rubio sacando las cosas- Mira la bolsa del helado, se está derritiendo.

-Mierda- buscó en sus bolsillo- ¿Puedes adelantarte, Dean? No quiero estropear el postre.

-Claro- tomó las llaves- ¿No se supone que Lucy está con Balthy en casa?

-Sí pero de seguro que están viendo una película- suspiró- Te puedo apostar lo que sea a que nosotros terminaremos haciendo la cena.

-Jajajaja, sí, estoy seguro que sí, entonces me adelantaré.

Dean acomodó algunas bolsas en sus manos, dando prioridad a aquello que requería refrigeración y abrió la puerta suspirando. No se sorprendió cuando escuchó el ruido de la televisión y un gemido hizo que se asomara a mirar curioso, pensando que su pareja había traído alguna porno de nuevo pero lo vio fue totalmente diferente, Lucifer estaba sentado gimiendo mientras mantenía una mano sobre la cabeza de Balthazar y éste se encontraba de rodillas, haciéndole una felación. Retrocedió sintiendo una opresión en el pecho y salió de la casa a toda prisa pero en la reja chocó de frente con el moreno.

-Cas…

-¿Qué tienes Dean? Estás pálido- dijo colocando una mano en su frente- ¿Te sientes mal?

-No…

-Ven, tienes sentarte y te traeré un vaso con agua- lo tomó de la mano para ir a la puerta- La llave, Dean.

-Sí…- se la entregó por inercia- ¿Seguro que no te sientes mal? Me estás preocupando, Dean.

-No… solo… trabajé mucho…- susurró.

-Eso no está bien- dijo abriendo la puerta- Entiendo que adores tu trabajo pero debes descansar también, no sirve de nada que te enfermes- ambos se asomaron a la sala de estar.

-Hola chicos- saludó Castiel.

El rubio apenas fue incapaz de estar frente a ese par y se excusó con guardar la carne para ir a la cocina. Con lo que contaba, es que su pareja; si es que aún podía llamarlo así, lo siguió aprisionándolo contra la pared.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dean?

Miró fijamente al mayor y cerró los ojos cuando esa mano comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con suavidad antes de que lo besara, ¿Cómo era capaz de fingir que todo estaba bien después de lo que hizo con Balthazar en el living? Lo que vio, fue suficiente para confirmar sus sospechas de que era muy probable que Lucifer ya lo hubiera engañado antes acostándose con otros hombres. Lo apartó por el pecho con tristeza.

-¿Me quieres, Lucy…?

-No comiences de nuevo, Dean- dijo inclinándose a mordisquear su cuello y subió a su oído para lamerlo despacio.

-Lucy… Mmm…

-Te quiero- el rubio abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, con la esperanza de que esa fuera la confesión que podría ayudar a salvar su relación pero rápidamente sus ilusiones fueron destruidas- Te quiero follar- dijo tomándolo por la barbilla con una mano y besó sus labios con suavidad antes de sonreír.

-Idiota- respondió el rubio apartándolo y guardó las bolsas en el refrigerador.

-¿Qué tienes, cariño? ¿No te gustó mi confesión?- iba a tocarlo pero Dean le dio un manotazo.

-¡No me toques!

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Castiel entrando al cuarto junto a Balthazar- Chicos…

-Lo siento Cas pero no tengo hambre, me voy.

Pasó de ellos para salir rápidamente pero no fue a casa, no quería ver a su pareja por el momento o era capaz de hacer alguna idiotez. Tomó un taxi en la cuadra siguiente y se dirigió al departamento de su amigo, quien al abrir la puerta le dio un fuerte abrazo para entrarlo.

-¿Qué sucede, Dean? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-Benny…

-¿Ese bastardo te hizo algo de nuevo?

El rubio se mantuvo abrazándolo y cuando consiguió calmarse un poco le contó lo ocurrido, como encontró al idiota de Lucifer mientras Balthazar le hacía una felación y después lo que le dijo en la cocina. Si lo pensaba bien, ni siquiera sabía por qué le dolía tanto lo sucedido, no es como si fuera la primera vez que se enteraba que el mayor lo engañaba pero quizás fue el hecho de verlo, lo que más lo afectó.

-Ya todos te lo hemos dicho, Dean, su relación no tiene futuro, al menos de la manera en que están ahora y ambos sabemos muy bien que Lucifer no cambiará.

-Sí… soy un tonto… pensé que… quizás me querría un poco…

-Y si hubiera dicho que sí te quería, ¿Habrías perdonado sus infidelidades?

-Yo…

-Te haré una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con total honestidad- el rubio asintió- ¿Tú realmente amas a Lucifer? Su relación no comenzó precisamente por amor.

-Lo sé…

-Fue solo el calentón del momento y las siguientes veces fue por lo mismo, Lucifer no te ha dicho ni una sola vez que te quiere en estos dos años, ¿Aún así lo amas?

-Mmm…me gusta… bueno, al menos en la cama… cuando estamos en la cama todo es perfecto pero fuera de ella… no tenemos algo en común… ni siquiera hemos salido en una cita… él no quiere salir a menos que terminemos follando, así que solo vamos juntos al club… o voy a verlo a su oficina pero… terminamos igual…

-Ese hombre tienen un montón de defectos y no acabaríamos de enumerarlos en una noche- el menor asintió- ¿Por qué sigues a su lado? ¿Por costumbre?

-No lo sé… sé que le tengo mucho cariño pero no sé si es como amigo u otra cosa.

-Dean.

-La mayor parte del tiempo es malhablado, no tiene problemas en flirtear con cualquiera delante de mí pero… lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza cuando pienso en él, es que ha estado para mí cuando lo necesito.

-¿Lo dices por lo de tus padres?

-Sí… la noche después del entierro… estaba muy triste y tenía mucha rabia acumulada pero si lloraba frente a Sammy… lo haría sentir mal y por eso no lo hice…

-Dean.

-Esa noche Lucy me llevó al parque… y comenzó a tratarme muy mal… dijo que era un idiota autocompasivo, débil, cobarde y que fingía ser fuerte cuando en realidad era una niñita.

-Ese bastardo, ¿Y ese es un buen recuerdo para ti?

-Sí… porque después, me enfadé tanto con sus palabras que lo golpeó… su labio comenzó a sangrar pero seguía molesto y comencé a decirle un montón de cosas que no sentía en ese momento… cuando terminé de hacerlo, él me abrazó con fuerza y besó mi frente antes de decir "Eso es, Dean… ahora que has sacado un poco de tu rabia, puedes dejar de actuar con un idiota… soy un idiota se contendría de llorar cuando siente tanta pena… y espero que mi chico que no sea un idiota…"- el menor sonrió- Lucy no tiene tacto para decir las cosas… pero esas palabras me hicieron sentir mucho mejor… y lo abracé con fuerza para comenzar a llorar… él estuvo abrazándome toda la noche…

Dean recordó esa ocasión con una sonrisa. El mayor había pasado toda la noche abrazándolo y dándole suaves besitos por todo el rostro. Él sabía que su pareja no era alguien afectuoso y por eso atesoraba ese recuerdo como algo muy valioso.

-Vale, esa es solo una cosa buena versus los miles de defectos que tiene.

-Benny…

-Deberías pensarlo bien, Dean, es obvio que Lucifer no busca una relación seria y yo no quiero que sufras por su culpa…- suspiró- ¿Sabes lo que yo pienso?- el rubio lo negó despacio- Que tú si lo quieres y por eso me enfada que ese idiota te trate como si fueras parte de su harem y solo te busque para tener sexo.

-Mmm…

-Tú mereces algo mucho mejor, Dean- el mecánico desvió la vista.

-¿Crees que deba decírselo a Cas…? Él se ha convertido en un amigo muy querido para mí… hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos este último mes… y no quiero mentirle pero… no sabría cómo contarle esto… tengo miedo de como reaccionara y por sobretodo… no quiero herirlo.

-Dean.

-Bueno, intenta colocarte en su lugar, ¿te gustaría que alguien te dijera si tu pareja te está engañando con un amigo?

-Sí… me dolería pero preferiría saber la verdad…

-Estoy seguro que Castiel también querría eso- suspiró- Vaya, realmente no me esperaba eso de Balthy, pensé que estaba muy bien con su parejita.

-Por eso tengo miedo de decírselo…

-Si quieres mi opinión, yo se lo diría, no puedes ocultar algo así a un amigo.

El resto de la noche prefirió no seguir pensando en lo ocurrido y vio una película con Benny, con la ilusión de apartar la tristeza que sentía en ese momento, ya vería mañana que haría al respecto.

Por la mañana siguiente resolvió que hablaría con Castiel y durante su hora de colación en el taller, llamó al moreno a su teléfono.

-Hola Cas.

-Dean, hola, ¿Cómo estás? Me quedé preocupado cuando te fuiste ayer.

-Mmm… estoy mejor… ¿Crees que nos podríamos juntar después del trabajo?

-Sí, claro, ¿Ocurre algo?

-Hablaremos por la noche.

-Bien- escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea- Tengo que irme Dean.

-Sí, llámame cuando termines e iré a buscarte, nos vemos, Cas.

-Vale, nos vemos, Dean.

Cortó la llamada y suspiró. Sería difícil decirlo pero lo correcto era que Castiel supiera la verdad.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green ahora sabremos si Dean se lo dice o no. Saludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 5**

Lucifer no se sorprendió cuando su pareja no llegó a dormir la noche anterior pero si le parecía un poco curioso, ya que solía molestarse así por cosas mayores que esa pequeña charla. El ruido del timbre lo sacó sus pensamientos y fue a abrir la puerta, sonriendo un poco al reconocer a Balthazar en la puerta.

-¿Y está sorpresa tan temprano?- preguntó abriendo la reja- ¿No deberías estar trabajando, doctorcito?

-Tengo el turno de la tarde- respondió sonriendo.

-¿Y quieres pasar tu tiempo libre conmigo? Qué lindo detalle, Balthy.

-No vine a eso, señor narcisista.

-¿Entonces a qué?

-Quería saber cómo estaba el rubito, con Cassie nos preocupamos porque se fue de esa forma… y tú también te marchaste.

-Ah, eso.

-¿Estaban discutiendo ayer?

-Para nada, solo hablábamos y mi chico hizo un berrinche porque no dije lo que quería oír.

-¿Eh?

-No te preocupes, ya se le pasará, ¿Eso es todo?

-Mmm… ¿Estás ocupado, Lucy?

-No, iba a terminar de desayunar- sonrió- ¿Ya has comido, Balthy? Porque tengo algo muy rico en la cocina que podría encantarte.

-¿Y que sería?- preguntó con coquetería- No soy de los que se lleva cualquier cosa a la boca.

-Créeme, Balthy, esto no querrás dejar de saborearlo.

-Quede en juntarme con Cassie para almorzar.

-Bueno, aún tienes dos horas, ¿Te animas a una comida rápida?- el mayor sonrió entrando.

-Me encantaría.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Luego de ir a buscar al profesor a la universidad, Dean condujo hasta un bar en centro de la ciudad y se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo, para tener privacidad.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dean? Debe ser algo importante si estás tan serio.

-Mmm… verás… ayer…

-¿Qué te ocurre? Luces horrible cuando entramos a casa y luego te fuiste de esa manera, con Balthy nos preocupamos mucho.

-Cas…

-Dime que ocurre.

-Las cosas no están muy bien con Lucy…

-Lo noté desde lo que pasó en el club.

-Sí pero… ahora es peor…

-¿Puede solucionarse?

-No lo sé… lo he intentado, Cas… pero pareciera como si él colocara un muro entre nosotros… y a veces siento… que solo me busca para tener sexo…

-Dean…

-Sé que también es mi culpa… estamos igual que la primera vez que nos conocimos- se pasó una mano por el rostro- El sexo nos unió y creo que eso es lo único que nos mantiene juntos ahora…

-Una relación no debe basarse solo en sexo, Dean.

-Sí… Mmm… pero tampoco es fácil terminar una relación de dos años… tú llevas tres con Balthy, ¿Podrías dejarlo tan fácilmente?

-No es lo mismo, Dean, para comenzar, Balthy no se comporta de esa forma- el rubio bajó la vista- Es todo lo contrario a lo que te ocurre a ti.

-¿Qué?

-Seré honesto contigo, Dean… nuestra relación no ha estado bien… nos mudamos a la ciudad para intentar mejorar las cosas.

-¿Mejorar? ¿Tenían problemas?

-Sí y bastante graves… además nuestros amigos no contribuían en nada a ayudarnos, sino que todo lo contrario, peleábamos mucho más por las cosas que decían… fue por eso que nos mudamos pero las cosas no están tan bien… ya no peleamos pero… es como si viviera con un amigo y no con mi pareja.

-¿Eh?

-Han pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que tuvimos sexo… y créeme que he pasado más tiempo contigo, del que hemos tenido a solas.

-Cas…

-Las parejas suelen tener dificultades, Dean pero si quieren estar juntos, pueden solucionarse.

El rubio se quedó observándolo unos segundos antes de tomar un largo trago de su cerveza. Podía notar el cariño que sentía el moreno por su pareja, de lo contrario no estarían dándose otra oportunidad para intentar reavivar su relación.

-Tú… ¿Lo quieres, Cas…?

-Claro que lo quiero, lo quiero mucho… pero hay una diferencia entre el cariño y el amor…

-¿Cuál?

-No lo sé- respondió sonriendo- Y creo que tú tampoco- esas palabras lo hicieron reír.

-¿Y qué harías si te engañara?- el profesor arqueó una ceja.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Dean? ¿Hay algo que debas decirme?- el mecánico bajó la mirada.

-Lucy me ha engañado…

-¿Qué?

-Está con otra persona…dijo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Él te lo dijo?

-No es la primera vez que lo hace… en el club siempre está con otros hombres… besándose y manoseándolos…

-Dean…

-Puedo entenderlo… yo también permito que eso ocurra… no me sorprendería que me hubiera engañado antes pero ahora fue diferente…

-¿Por qué, Dean?

-Porque los vi… los vi juntos… y me dolió mucho…- dijo lo último con un sollozo.

-Dean- el moreno tomó su mano- ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-No sé qué hacer, Cas… no puedo… Benny dice que lo quiero y ni siquiera sé que siento por él…

Cuando comenzó a llorar, su amigo se sentó a su lado para abrazarlo con fuerza y el rubio se aferró a su cuerpo. No podía lastimar a Castiel, no quería que pasara por lo mismo que él y sintiera todo ese dolor. Sabía que era cobarde de su parte pero simplemente no podía decírselo aún.

-No sé qué hacer, Cas… todos mis amigos y mi hermano me dicen lo mismo… mi relación con Lucy no tiene futuro pero no puedo terminarla… no quiero terminar así…

-Dean…

-¿Qué hago, Cas?

-Por favor no llores, esto no vale tus lágrimas- limpió sus mejillas con suavidad- No quiero verte triste… mucho menos por ese idiota que no sabe tratarte bien.

En un gesto completamente inesperado y sorpresivo, el moreno acortó la distancia para darle un cariño beso que se prolongó por varios segundos. Los dos se miraron un tiempo indefinido antes de que volvieron a besarse con más ímpetu. No supo quién de los dos dio el primer paso pero subieron a los asientos traseros del impala para continuar besándose mientras se desnudaban con prisas. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento y era mejor así para Dean, ya no quería seguir pensando, ahora solo deseaba sentir y perderse entre esas caricias.

-Mmm…

Castiel lo mantuvo sentado sobre sus piernas mientras lamía y mordisqueaba sus pezones, haciéndolo gemir bajito. Una de esas cálidas manos descendió por su torso hasta llegar a su entrepierna y comenzó a masturbarlo con una lentitud torturante. Dean cerró los ojos cuando esa boca selló la suya con un apasionado beso y movió las caderas para generar más fricción. El moreno trazó un camino de besos por su mejilla derecha hasta llegar a su oído.

-Eres hermoso, Dean.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo después, todo lo que salió de sus bocas fueron gemidos y gruñidos de placer. El rubio ya no estaba pensando y después de llegar a un placentero orgasmo, se acomodó a un lado del asiento para inclinarse lo suficiente y tragar la virilidad del mayor, deleitándose con los gemidos entre ahogados que recibía como respuesta. Antes de que se corriera en su boca, se levantó apresurado para acomodarse sobre el regazo del profesor y lo miró fijamente, teniendo un breve lapso de cordura.

-Cas…

-Mmm… quiero hacerte el amor…

Esas palabras fueron todo lo que necesitó para mandar su racionalidad de paseo y se entregó al cariñoso placer que le ofrecía el mayor. A diferencia de cuando estaba con Lucifer, el moreno fue muy cuidadoso con él, en todo momento se preocupó de que lo disfrutara sin llegar a lastimarlo y eso le encantó a Dean. Rodeó el cuello del moreno gimiendo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que arqueaba la espalda, llegando a un placentero orgasmo. El profesor le enterró los dedos en la cintura gimiendo y le dio un apasionado beso mientras se corría en su interior. Los dos se observaron jadeando y estuvieron dándose perezosos besos durante varios minutos.

-Dean…

-Cas… nosotros…

El hechizo de esos orbes azules se rompió y en ese momento comprendió lo que acaba de hacer, había engañado a su pareja del mismo modo que él lo hizo. No tardó en sentirse como el peor ser humano sobre la tierra y se apresuró en vestirse para pasar al asiento del conductor.

-¿Dean?

-Esto estuvo mal, Cas.

-¿No te gustó?- preguntó vistiéndose.

-No es eso… pero nosotros tenemos parejas… tú estás con Balthy y yo con Lucy…- dijo en un susurro- Y acabo de engañarlo…

-Dean.

-Esto no está bien… cometí un grave error…

El resto del camino fue en silencio y Dean se despidió cortante del profesor para luego entrar a la casa sintiéndose horrible. Acababa de engañar a su pareja con Castiel. Unos brazos lo rodearon por la cintura y se sobresaltó.

-Al fin llegas, cariño, ¿En dónde estabas?- preguntó el mayor dándole un besito en la mejilla.

-Yo… por ahí…- respondió bajando la vista.

-¿Todavía estás enojado por lo de ayer?

-No…

-Que bien, ¿Comiste algo? Pedí una pizza.

-No tengo hambre… yo…iré a dormir… necesito ducharme y tengo sueño.

-Eres tan aburrido a veces, cariño- Lucifer besó su mejilla- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches…

Subió las escaleras casi corriendo, reunió ropa limpia y fue a darse una larga ducha, intentando por todos los medios quitarse la sensación de suciedad que tenía pero por más que limpió su cuerpo, la sensación desagradable por haber engañado a su pareja, no se borró.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lucifer había notado el comportamiento extraño de su pareja en esos últimos tres días y sentía curiosidad por saber la razón de ello. Cuando se levantó esa mañana y fue a la cocina, el rubio había preparado bastante comida e incluso horneó una tarta de su sabor favorito. Aprovechó que estaba de espaldas preparando el café y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Hola cariño- besó su mejilla.

-Lucy…

-¿Estamos celebrando algo? Haz preparado todo un banquete.

-Es el desayuno…- el mayor lo volteó sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-¿Me dirás que está ocurriendo? Has estado muy raro estos días, preparas verdaderos banquetes para mí y no te has quejado porque llego tarde o no almorzamos juntos.

-Estás ocupado… lo entiendo…

-Mmm- lo soltó para sentarse a comer- No desperdiciaré tan buena comida- el rubio le sirvió el café y se sentó a su lado a desayunar- Por cierto, Balthy nos invitó a hoy a cenar, así que.

-No iré- dijo el menor- Estoy ocupado con el trabajo y quiero descansar…

-Dime que ocurre, cariño- tomó al mecánico por la barbilla para que esos orbes esmeraldas se fijaran en él- ¿Es idea mía o estás evitando a nuestros vecinos?

-Yo…

-¿Ocurrió algo que deba saber?

-Nada- respondió levantándose- Ya me voy o llegaré tarde y Bobby me regañará, adiós.

El rubio se marchó sospechosamente rápido y Lucifer fue a cambiarse de ropa pero antes de ir a la compañía, fue a la casa contigua y tocó el timbre hasta que el moreno abrió la puerta.

-Lucy.

-Hola Cas, ¿Tienes un momento? Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-Sí- ambos fueron al living para hablar- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No, gracias.

-Cassie, sabes dónde está mi…- el mayor entró a la habitación con una camiseta y sonrió- Hola Lucy.

-Hola Balthy.

-¿Y esta inesperada sorpresa? Has llegado muy temprano para cenar- bromeó acercándose a ellos.

-Quería preguntarle algo a Cas- miró al moreno- ¿Ocurrió algo entre Dean y tú?- No pasó por alto la breve perturbación en su rostro antes de que respondiera.

-No… ¿Por qué?

-Mi chico está actuando algo raro y como está colocando excusas para no venir aquí, pensé que había ocurrido algo entre ustedes.

-No Lucy… nada…

-¿Qué le pasó al rubito?- preguntó Balthazar sentándose junto a su pareja.

-Está muy raro, ya no me hace escenitas porque llego tarde, me está llenando con comida muy deliciosa y los está evitando a ustedes.

-Qué extraño- dijo el mayor curioso.

-Según él solo está cansado por el trabajo pero sé que miente, lo conozco demasiado bien- se levantó- En fin, si saben algo me avisan, nos vemos después.

-¿Vendrán los dos?- preguntó Castiel.

-Yo sí, mi chico no sé.

Lucifer se marchó hacia su trabajo pensativo, sentía mucha curiosidad por saber que era lo que ocurría y podía apostar lo que fuera a que involucraba al moreno.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean regresó del trabajo al anochecer y se sorprendió un poco al encontrar a su pareja en la sala de estar viendo televisión. El mayor lo observó antes de que hacer un gesto para que se acercara, el rubio obedeció cabizbajo y quedó sentado sobre sus piernas.

-Lucy…

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Bien… voy a preparar la cena- iba a levantarse pero las manos en su cintura se lo impidieron- Lucy…

-¿Por qué tanta prisa por marcharte? Podemos hacer otra cosa antes de comer- propuso con una sonrisa.

-Mmm…

-Además, iremos a cenar con nuestros vecinos, no tienes que cocinar.

-No… estoy cansado, Lucy.

-¿Muy cansado?- preguntó colando sus manos bajo la camiseta y el rubio lo tomó por los hombros.

-Basta… no quiero…

-¿Me dirás que te ocurre o debo adivinarlo?

-Lucy…

-Bien, si así lo quieres- Lucifer lo tomó por la barbilla y le dio un apasionado beso antes de lamer su oído derecho- Quizás mi chico, está ocultando un pequeño secretito.

-Yo…

-Un secretito- su pareja le susurró al oído- Que involucra a cierto profesorcito de ojos azules que ambos conocemos- el rubio se asustó al oír eso- Por tu reacción puedo ver que es cierto, así que tu comportamiento tan extraño tiene que ver con Castiel.

-Lucy…

-¿Me lo dirás o vamos a cenar con los chicos?- Dean se levantó dándole la espalda.

-Iré a… cambiarme de ropa- escuchó la risa del mayor.

-No tardes, cariño.

Subió casi corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en la habitación temblando un poco. Ya no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad a su pareja, tenía que contarle que lo engañó con Castiel.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green, el rubito está realmente enamorado y por eso aguanta tanto u.u. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 6**

Dean mantenía la mirada en su plato mientras jugueteaba con el tenedor moviendo su pasta. No podía evitar sentirse enfadado cuando observaba a Balthazar pero por otro lado, se sentía muy culpable cuando miraba a Castiel. Fue por eso que permaneció callado y muy incómodo durante la cena.

-¿Quieres vino, Dean?- ofreció el mayor.

-No- respondió cortante.

-Discúlpalo Balthy- dijo Lucifer sonriendo- Mi chico está algo mañosito hoy.

-Está bien…

-La comida está deliciosa.

-Gracias Lucy, yo la preparé- respondió el mayor divertido.

-Está delicioso, parece que mi chico no es el único hábil con sus manos.

El rubio apretó las manos molesto al percatarse del flirteo entre ambos. Realmente no entendía como el moreno no se daba cuenta que lo estaban engañando. Luego de la cena, ayudó al profesor a llevar los platos sucios a la cocina y tal como pensó, el mayor le impidió la salida.

-Tenemos que hablar, Dean.

-No… Lucy está en el living… puede escucharnos…

-No me dejas más opción, Dean, me has estado evitando estos días.

-Cas… ahora no…

-¿Entonces cuando?- preguntó tomando sus manos- Tenemos que hablar de esto.

-Yo… lo siento, Cas… lo que pasó fue un grave error… yo estoy con Lucy y tú con Balthy, nosotros los engañamos.

-Basta, Dean, tú mismo me dijiste que Lucifer te había engañado- el rubio bajó la vista- Además, la forma en que se comporta cuando vamos al club, no me sorprendería que se hubiera acostado con varios de esos desconocidos.

-¡Cállate!- gritó molesto.

-Es la verdad, Dean… y deberías comenzar a aceptarlo…- suspiró- Y en cuanto a Balthy y yo… ya te dije que no estamos bien… de hecho… creo que está con otra persona- admitió con tristeza.

-¿Qué…?

-Ha estado actuando extraño… intercambia mensajes con alguien a escondidas… llega muy feliz del trabajo… y una vez llamé y me dijeron que había salido antes pero cuando Balthy llegó a casa, dijo que estaba trabajando… me ha mentido de esa forma varias veces.

-Cas…

-Sé que lo que hicimos no estuvo bien pero yo no me arrepiento, Dean… a mí me gustó- el moreno rozó sus labios con los suyos- Se sintió muy bien… y sé que tú sentiste lo mismo.

-Cas… basta- el rubio lo apartó dándole la espalda- No fue correcto y yo… ya no puedo con la culpa que siento, voy a decirle a Lucy la verdad.

-Dean.

-No te preocupes, no te involucraré en esto… y… ya no podemos seguir viéndonos.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó molesto- ¿Por qué me evitas, Dean?

-Porque… a mí también me gustó lo que ocurrió entre nosotros.

-Dean…

-Y eso no está bien…

Se marchó de regreso al living y se percató de la forma en que se miraba el parcito mientras permanecían sentados uno en cada sillón. El rubio frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de ir a sentarse junto a su pareja para tomar su mano y arrimarse a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que besaba su mejilla.

-Estás muy cariñosito hoy.

-¿Te molesta?- preguntó rodeando su cintura con el brazo libre.

-Para nada, me gusta cuando te comportas como un pequeño gatito mimoso- el mayor lo tomó por la babilla y se dieron un apasionado beso.

-Aquí está el postre- dijo Castiel entrando con una tarta y unos platos.

-Ya chicos, compórtense o les daré una ducha fría- habló Balthazar y Dean lo observó serio antes de sentarse en las piernas de su pareja.

-¿Qué haces, cariño?- preguntó Lucifer divertido.

-Nada, solo quiero estar así contigo, ¿Te molesta?

-Para nada.

El resto de la velada, el rubio se encargó de en todo, permanecer junto a su pareja y cada vez que lo besaba, miraba de reojo a Balthazar, asegurándose de dejar claro a quien pertenecía ese hombre. No pasó por alto la desilusión en el rostro de Castiel pero estaba demasiado confundido en ese momento y solo le interesaba no perder a Lucifer. Cuando regresaron a casa a las once, el mayor lo tomó por la cintura para darle un apasionado beso.

-Lucy…

-Realmente has estado muy cariñoso hoy, ¿Tenías algo que probar, Dean?

-Yo…

-No sueles actuar, parecías querer llamar mi atención desesperadamente, gatito.

-Lucy…

-Sabes que solo debes pedirlo y tendrás toda mi atención.

Lucifer le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa antes de tomar su mano para llevarlo a la habitación. Entre beso y beso comenzó a desnudarlo para dejarlo recostado sobre la cama. El rubio lo tomó por los hombros mientras esa boca hambrienta mordisqueaba su cuello. Sintió esas manos colándose bajo su camiseta y recordó las caricias de Castiel, él fue muy cuidadoso y cariñoso cuando hicieron el amor pero Lucifer era todo lo contrario, con él todo era pasión y lujuria desenfrenada. Ambos eran muy diferentes, sin embargo, las sensaciones que le producían parecían ser similares y por eso se sentía confundido.

-Basta…- susurró pero su pareja no se detuvo y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón – Lucy…

-Vamos a pasarlo muy bien, cariño.

-No… detente…

-¿No quieres?- preguntó lamiendo su cuello- Te haré gritar de placer.

-No… Lucy…

-Eres precioso.

-Basta…- la culpa se lo estaba comiendo vivo y terminó apartando al mayor por los hombros- Basta…- pidió llorando.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿Por qué lloras?- el rubio lo observó fijamente y lo abrazó sollozando.

-Lo siento… lo siento tanto…

-Tranquilo- dijo el mayor acariciando su cabeza y giró para dejarlo sobre él antes de tomarlo por las mejillas- Dime que sucede, Dean, ¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Yo… Lo siento… lo siento tanto… perdóname, Lucy…

-No puedo perdonarte sino me dices que hiciste.

-Yo…- el rubio lo observó llorando- Yo… te engañé… estuve con otro hombre…

-¿Estuviste con otro hombre?- preguntó apartándolo para levantarse- ¿Cuándo?

-Perdóname… por favor…

-¿Cuándo estuviste con otra persona?

-Hace unos días…

-¿Dónde? ¿Quién es?

-Eso no importa… por favor, Lucy…- se levantó llorando- No quise engañarte… lo siento mucho…

-¿Y si no querías engañarme por qué lo hiciste?

-Estaba… estaba molesto… y… lo siento tanto, Lucy… por favor no te enfades conmigo… te juro que solo fue una vez…

-¿Enfadarme?- preguntó tomándolo por la barbilla y sonrió- ¿Y por qué me enojaría, cariño? Solo estas siguiendo mis pasos.

-No… yo no te engañaría… estamos juntos y somos pareja…

-No seas tan anticuado, cariño, no estamos casados o algo por el estilo, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras al igual que yo, así que si quieres follarte a otra persona, adelante, hazlo.

-Lucy…- lo miró llorando- ¿Ni siquiera te molesta… que lo haya hecho…?

-¿Y por qué me enfadaría?

-Somos pareja… yo me enfadaría mucho… si te viera con otro…- dijo sollozando.

-Cariño- el mayor lo tomó por la barbilla- No te creas la gran cosa- el menor abrió la boca sorprendido por la respuesta- Si quieres follar con otro hazlo, nosotros seguiremos teniendo diversión en casa- Lucifer le dio un beso en la frente y limpió sus lágrimas- No sigas llorando por una pequeñez como esta.

-Lucy…

-No lo vale- dijo sonriendo- ¿Quieres una cerveza?

El mayor se marchó de la habitación y Dean se acurrucó sobre la cama llorando. No sabía que le dolía más ¿Sentirse culpable por engañar a Lucifer o descubrir lo poco que significaba para su pareja?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¡Aaaahhh!- el mayor le enterró los dedos en la espalda mientras llegaba al orgasmo y segundos después le siguió él, gruñendo de placer- Dios… eso fue fantástico…- dijo levantándose para arreglarse la ropa- Tienes suerte de que nadie necesitara ocupar esta habitación, Lucy… imagínate si alguien en el hospital nos ve así… se armaría una grande.

-Hay que correr riesgos, Balthy, y esto lo valió.

-Así es- el doctor lo atrajo a su lado para abrocharle el pantalón- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa, Lucy?

-Nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Estás un poco raro, supongo que son ideas mías.

-¿Raro?

-Sí, el sexo no es como antes.

-¿Eh?- arqueó una ceja- ¿Te estás quejando? Acabas de decir que fue fantástico.

-Y lo fue, a riesgo de aumentar tu ego, el sexo contigo es maravilloso- el mayor sonrió- Es solo… que pareces algo enojado.

-Para nada.

-¿Ocurrió algo con Dean? Estuvo actuando extraño cuando fueron a cenar con nosotros la semana pasada, no sé si lo estoy imaginando pero parece muy molesto conmigo.

-También lo noté.

-¿Crees que sepa algo de esto?- el mayor lo soltó para colocarse la camiseta- Tuve la sensación de que intentaba dejar claro que tú le pertenecías y cada vez que te besaba me miraba enfadado.

-Qué extraño.

-Quizás solo son ideas mías- Balthazar lo tomó por la camisa y le dio un apasionado beso que correspondió- Pasando a otro tema, ¿Vendrás a cenar conmigo hoy? Cassie tiene trabajo pendiente y no llegara hasta las once.

-Si me ofreces algo delicioso puedo ir.

-Dalo por hecho- el doctor lo besó de nuevo y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Realmente eres adictivo, Lucy, entiendo perfectamente por qué Dean se enamoró de ti- sonrió- Nos vemos a las ocho y no llegues tarde.

El mayor lo miró coquetamente antes de salir de la habitación. Lucifer terminó de arreglarse la ropa para salir del lugar y fue hasta el estacionamiento del hospital pero antes de montar la motocicleta, encendió su celular y vio las tres llamadas perdidas que tenía de su pareja. Después de lo ocurrido hace una semana y la confesión del rubio, las cosas habían vuelto a una relativa normalidad, ya que el rubio no insistió en el tema pero tampoco seguía acosándolo con preguntas cuando llegaba tarde. Marcó un número en su teléfono y esperó tres tonos.

-Hola cariño, ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Estás ocupado…?

-No, ya me desocupé, tenía una reunión en el hospital.

-¿Estabas con Balthy…?- preguntó su pareja sonando algo ansioso.

-Hablamos un poco y nos invitó a cenar, ¿Vienes?

-No… ayudaré a Bobby con un encargo… llegaré más tarde…

-¿De verdad?- soltó un poco borde- No tienes que inventar excusas si quieres ir a follar con otro.

-Eres un idiota…- dijo molesto- Yo no necesito inventar excusas como tú, adiós.

Lucifer miró el teléfono con una extraña sensación en su cuerpo que no pude identificar. Cuando llegó a la compañía procuró mantenerse ocupado e incluso rechazó algunas insinuaciones de un par de socios, con quienes estuvo en el pasado. A la hora de almuerzo observó su teléfono y en una inesperada decisión, condujo hasta el taller Singer, en donde trabajaba el rubio. No se sorprendió cuando fue recibido con cierta hostilidad por parte del mayor.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lucifer?

-Gracias por la bienvenida- dijo sonriendo- ¿En dónde está, Dean? Lo vine a buscar para almorzar.

-Llegaste tarde, ya se marchó a comer- respondió cruzándose de brazos- Y en mucha mejor compañía que la tuya.

-¿Fue con alguien?

-Cas vino a buscarlo.

-¿Cas?- por alguna razón eso lo molestó.

-Después de que su ejemplo de pareja se comportara como un idiota por teléfono, no esperaras que se quede aquí esperando si hoy ocurrirá el milagro de que vengas a verlo.

-No seas tan dramático, Bobby.

-Eres un idiota, ahora vete de aquí, estoy ocupado.

-¿Por qué el mal humor?- preguntó divertido- ¿Acaso no te agrado?

-Ja, ¿Y recién ahora te das cuenta? Realmente no entiendo que hace Dean con un bastardo como tú, pero bueno, él también es un idiota por aguantarte tanto tiempo- lo indicó con el dedo- Las personas como tú no buscan una relación seria, solo quieren una cosa.

-¿Y que sería?

-Sexo- el mayor bufó- ¿Por qué no le haces un favor a Dean y lo dejas? Ese pobre chico no hace más que sufrir a tu lado, es muy obvio que tú no lo quieres, lo único que te interesa de él es follartelo pero podrías conseguir eso en cualquier parte, así que déjalo de una buena vez.

-Si a Dean le molestara mi actitud, se habría marchado hace mucho tiempo, así que no te metas.

-Eres un verdadero bastardo, Lucifer, si Dean sigue a tu lado, es porque te quiere y claro que me voy a meter, ese muchacho es como un hijo para mí y no voy a permitir que un maldito como tú lo siga lastimando, ahora lárgate de aquí, no eres bienvenido.

Observó al mayor con enfado y luego condujo de regreso. No era ninguna sorpresa para él que Bobby lo detestaba, fue así desde el primer momento en que se conocieron pero no era su culpa que el rubio continuara a su lado, si tanto le molestaba su vida liberal, simplemente se podría marchar. Aceleró irritado. Dean sabía perfectamente como era él, en ningún momento lo ocultó y por eso Bobby no tenía derecho a tratarlo de esa forma cuando era el propio rubio quien decidió permanecer a su lado.

-Idiota…

Tomó una curva pronunciada pero no alcanzó a detenerse a tiempo y fue impacto de un lado por un auto.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean escuchó atentamente todo lo que decía Castiel. El profesor había ido al taller para invitarlo a almorzar, aunque sabía perfectamente que hablarían sobre todo lo que ocurría entre ellos desde que tuvieron sexo en los asientos traseros del impala.

-No tienes que decir algo, Dean pero quiero que sepas que no mentí, realmente me gustó estar contigo de esa forma… me gusta estar contigo, conversar, salir a correr juntos por las mañanas, comer, preparar la cena juntos mientras te escucho cantar- el rubio se sonrojó un poco- Yo… estoy sintiendo cosas por ti, Dean… no sé qué son pero están ahí y no puedo fingir que nada ocurre…

-Cas…

-No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad… y si me lo pides, no volveré incomodarte con mis sentimientos…

-Pero… ¿Y Balthy?

-No lo sé, Dean… no negaré que lo quiero, siento mucho cariño por él, es la primera persona con quien he estado pero… nuestra relación no está bien y ahora con sus mentiras, sus engaños… lo encaré hace dos días.

-¿Qué?

-Él negó todo y comenzamos a discutir muy fuerte…- suspiró- Estamos en cuartos separados.

-Cas… pero quizás… aún pueden arreglar las cosas…

-No lo sé, Dean… pero ya me estoy aburriendo de sus mentiras… sé que me está engañando con otro hombre… y es extraño ¿Sabes? Creo que te entiendo… cómo te sientes con Lucifer.

-Cas…

-Si llegara a comprobar mis sospechas… me dolería demasiado… no sé si sigo amándolo como al comienzo pero sé que me dolería mucho que las cosas terminaran así…- se pasó una mano por el cabello- Tú me haces sentir muy bien, Dean… es por eso que no quiero perderte… aún si solo debemos permanecer como amigos…

-Lo siento, Cas… estoy muy confundido.

-Dean.

-Quiero a Lucy… y realmente quiero pensar que si seguimos juntos a pesar de todos los problemas que hemos tenido, es por algo… es porque él realmente me quiere… y me gustaría que algún día me lo dijera… pero… tú me confundes… a mí también me gustó estar contigo… no puedo negar eso… y no quiero perder tu amistad…- el moreno tomó una de sus manos- No sé lo que siento en este momento, Cas… lo siento…

-Está bien, Dean, no tenemos que apresurar las cosas, vamos a ir con calma y ya veremos lo que surge.

-Cas.

-Entonces… ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?- el rubio sonrió un poco.

-Sí, claro que sí.

Ambos almorzaron manteniendo una amena conversación entre risas pero cuando caminaban de regreso al taller, el teléfono del rubio sonó y respondió sonriendo, mientras mantenía la mirada en esos hermosos ojos azules.

-Diga- dio un par de asentimientos- Sí, habla con Dean Winchester, ¿Quién es?- poco a poco la sonrisa comenzó a borrarse de su rostro hasta que se detuvo tragando saliva con dificultad- Voy hacia allá de inmediato- cortó muy preocupado y corrió hacia donde tenía estacionado el impala.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dean?- preguntó el moreno deteniéndolo por el brazo.

-Me llamaron del hospital… Lucy tuvo un accidente en su motocicleta y está en urgencias…


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Dean tendrá que afrontar la realidad sobre su relación muy pronto. Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 7**

Lucifer esperó pacientemente a que la enfermera terminara de colocarle los últimos puntos en el corte profundo que se hizo en el antebrazo izquierdo. Escuchó unos pasos rápidos y Balthazar entró apresurado a la habitación. El doctor le indicó a la joven que se retirara y él terminó de colocar los puntos.

-Gracias Balthy.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? Me asusté bastante cuando escuché a las chicas de la recepción comentando como llegaste.

-Espero que no me hayan dejado muy mal- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tú nunca podrías quedar mal, Lucy- respondió mirándolo fijamente y acarició su mejilla despacio- Dijeron que un atractivo hombre tuvo un grave accidente en motocicleta y se quería ir argumentando que fue una pequeñez.

-Oh, ¿Y cómo supiste que era yo?

-Cuando dijeron que era un atractivo hombre en motocicleta.

-¿Solo con eso?- el doctor sonrió.

-Me llamó la atención y una de ellas te describió perfectamente, "un atractivo hombre con una arrogante sonrisa"- Lucifer se rió- ¿Quién más podía ser? Solamente tú, Lucy.

-Vaya, que bien me conoces- dijo divertido- Y bien, doctor, ¿Ya puedo marcharme? Llevo como media hora aquí y tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Ni hablar, tienes que descansar tu tobillo y el brazo no lo puedes mover en un par de días- el mayor lo tomó por la barbilla- Tienes suerte de no haberte golpeado la cabeza, esas heridas son serias.

-Ya estoy bien, Balthy, ¿Me puedo ir?

-Está bien pero directo a casa y te iré a dejar para asegurarme que descanses.

-¿Qué descanse? Seguro que quieres hacer otra cosa ahora que estoy herido- dijo coquetamente.

-Sí, podría aprovecharme de ti pero conociéndote, serás tú quien se aproveche de mí.

El doctor se rió antes de acariciar su mejilla pero cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, unos pasos rápidos se acercaron a la habitación y Balthazar se apartó un poco, justo a tiempo antes de que entrara el rubio seguido de Castiel.

-¡Lucy!

Dean fue apresurado hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de que comenzara a revisarlo como si estuviera haciendo un examen médico. Cuando pareció quedar satisfecho, se giró al doctor para asediarlo a preguntas respecto a su condición y Lucifer lo jaló del brazo con su mano izquierda, dejándolo sentado al borde de la cama.

-Cálmate un poco, cariño- lo tomó por la barbilla- Estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño accidente- le dio un apasionado beso que fue correspondido.

-¿De verdad, Lucy?- preguntó el mecánico preocupado.

-Sí, ahora cálmate un poco.

-Lucy- el menor lo abrazó procurando no pasar a tocar sus heridas- Me asusté mucho cuando me llamaron…

-Dean.

-Tenía miedo de que fuera grave…

El rubio se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y Lucifer acarició su espalda con suavidad, sintiéndose mucho mejor ahora que lo tenía a su lado. Alzó un poco la vista y se percató que Castiel los miraba más serio que de costumbre.

-Hola Cas- éste cambió su expresión rápidamente.

-Hola Lucy, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó acercándose y Balthazar rodeó su cintura con un brazo.

-Estaré mejor cuando me vaya- respondió suspirando- Es una pena que haya interrumpido su almuerzo.

-¿Eh?- Dean lo miró unos segundos.

-Fui a buscarte al taller para comer juntos pero Bobby me dijo amablemente que estabas con Cas.

-Mmm, sí… no pensé que fueras, Lucy…

-Está bien, debí avisarte que iba.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- insistió el rubio.

-Sí, cariño y estaré mucho mejor cuando me lleves a casa.

-Claro- se giró al doctor- ¿Podemos irnos, Balthy?

-Sí, te daré unas pastillas para el dolor, Lucy, y no muevas ese brazo por al menos una semana y descansa, la lesión de tu tobillo no es grave pero debes guardar reposo.

-Yo me encargaré de que lo haga- aseguró Dean- Vamos, Lucy, te llevaré a casa.

-Llámame si ocurre algo- dijo Balthazar- Si te sientes mal… también puedo pasar por la tarde a verte.

-Está bien, yo lo cuidaré- afirmó el rubio serio- Vamos, Lucy.

El mecánico le ayudó a caminar hasta la entrada y subió al asiento del copiloto, permitiendo que su pareja le colocara el cinturón de seguridad antes de subir también. El viaje de regreso fue silencioso y el menor lo llevó directo a la habitación para que descansara. Dean se recostó a su lado abrazándolo.

-Estaba muy preocupado, Lucy… tenía miedo de que fuera algo grave…- escondió la cabeza contra su pecho- No quiero perderte…

-Dean.

-Sé que no hemos estado bien este último tiempo… pero si algo te ocurre…

-Estoy bien, cariño- dijo acariciando el cabello del rubio- No fue algo serio, solo me descuidé.

-Lucy…

-No te preocupes, estás heridas no son serias- acarició la mejilla del menor- Ahora, si quieres regalonearme un poco, no me enfadaría- el mecánico lo observó sonriendo- Aún no he almorzado.

-Te cocinaré algo muy rico, Lucy.

-Buen chico- besó sus labios con suavidad- ¿Tienes que regresar a trabajar?

-No, me quedaré cuidándote.

-¿Y Bobby?

-Él lo entenderá, ya escuchaste lo que dijo Balthy, debes guardar reposo y yo me aseguraré que lo hagas- el mayor sonrió- Regreso pronto.

Lucifer lo observó salir y se acomodó sobre la cama cuando su teléfono sonó. Leyó el mensaje de Balthazar con una sonrisa y marcó el número de su amigo, aprovechando que su pareja tardaría en hacer el almuerzo.

-Hola Balthy.

-Hola Lucy, ¿Cómo estás?

-Descansando en mi cama, tal como lo ordenaste, doc.

-Buen chico, me gustas así de obediente- esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír- Es una pena que no podamos cenar juntos hoy.

-Podrías venir tú.

-Dudo que a Dean le haga gracia, ya viste como reaccionó en el hospital.

-Sí, creo que algo le pasa.

-Habría que estar ciego para no verlo, Lucy, está muy claro que sabe de nosotros.

-Lo dudo, si lo supiera, ya habría armado un escándalo.

-¿Seguro?

-Bastante, Balthy, conozco muy bien a mi chico.

-Está bien, te iré a ver mañana para examinar tus heridas.

-¿Solo mis heridas?- preguntó coquetamente.

-Y todo lo que desees, Lucy.

-Suena muy bien.

-Llámame cuando necesites un doctor privado y procura descansar, pervertido.

-Dalo por hecho, nos vemos Balthy.

Cortó la llamada sonriendo y al cabo de varios minutos su pareja entró al cuarto con una bandeja pero antes de dejarla sobre su regazo, le dio un apasionado beso.

-¿Y eso, cariño? ¿Es parte de mi cena?- el rubio sonrió un poco pero lucía triste.

-Sí, esto y todo lo que quieras, Lucy.

-Buen chico- el menor volvió a besarlo mientras dejaba la bandeja en sus piernas- Te quiero Lucy…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Se había llevado un buen susto cuando lo llamaron del hospital y no le gustó que al llegar, Balthazar estuviera a solas con Lucifer. Una pequeña punzada de malestar se instaló en su pecho y por eso rechazó la propuesta del doctor de ir a visitarlos por la noche. Definitivamente no quería a ese sujeto en su casa. Apenas llegaron en el impala, lo llevó directo a descansar al cuarto y bajó a preparar la cena, decidiéndose por una rica pasta.

-Mmm, quizás Lucy quiere un postre.

Subió sonriendo ante la idea de preparar una tarta pero se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar al dormitorio cuando lo escuchó hablando con alguien que a los pocos segundos supo que era Balthazar. La sensación de tristeza volvió a instalarse en su pecho y regresó a la cocina despacio.

-Lucy…- cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras mantenía las manos sobre la mesa- Lucy…

¿Y si su pareja lo abandonaba por Balthazar? La idea le desagradó en exceso y comprendió que por más veces que fuera engañado, tratado con indiferencia y frialdad, eso no cambiaba ni un poco el hecho de que quería al mayor, siendo esa la principal razón de que aún estuvieran juntos.

-Lo quiero…- susurró- Quiero a Lucy… y no quiero perderlo…

La revelación lo tomó de improviso, ya que también había aceptado los extraños sentimientos que despertaba en él Castiel, ¿A cuál de los dos amaba? ¿A quién quería realmente a su lado? SI lo pensaba fríamente, lo mejor era estar con una persona que realmente lo quisiera y se lo demostrara, tal como comenzaba a hacerlo el moreno pero por otro lado, no podía simplemente tirar por la borde dos años de relación, porque aún cuando Lucifer no fuera cariñoso, lo quería, se enamoró de él con esa personalidad arrogante, promiscua y sabelotodo que tiene. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y subió a la habitación, intentando sonreír pero sin lograr ocultar del todo su tristeza.

-¿Y eso, cariño? ¿Es parte de mi cena?

-Sí, esto y todo lo que quieras, Lucy.

-Buen chico- volvió a besarlo mientras dejaba la bandeja en sus piernas.

-Te quiero Lucy…

-Ya lo sé, cariño, lo sé.

El rubio se aseguró que su pareja se comiera todo el almuerzo y luego de asegurarse que durmiera un poco, bajó a lavar la loza antes de llamar a Bobby para avisarle que no iría a trabajar debido al accidente que tuvo Lucifer. El mayor no sonaba feliz porque se quedara a cuidarlo pero al final lo entendió. Dean aprovechó de hacer el aseo y al atardecer recibió la visita del moreno.

-Cas…

-Hola.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí…?

-Pude salir un poco antes… ¿Te molesta que esté aquí?- preguntó serio.

-No Cas… es que… no es nada…

-¿Cómo sigue Lucy?

-Se tomó los remedios para el dolor que le dejó Balthy y ha estado durmiendo toda la tarde.

-Ya veo, tuvo suerte de salir solo con algunos moretones y ese corte.

-Sí… pero fue muy descuidado… sabe muy bien que debe prestar atención al camino cuando conduce… ambos se miraron fijamente- ¿Quieres pasar?

-No, gracias… quiero darle una sorpresa a Balthy preparando la cena, él cree que voy a llegar tarde hoy.

-Entiendo…

-Mmm… quizás, podríamos ir mañana a almorzar- propuso observándolo fijamente.

-Lo siento, Cas… pero aprovecharé esa hora para venir a ver a Lucy… debe guardar reposo y lo conozco muy bien, así que quiero asegurarme que lo haga.

-Sí… claro… debes cuidar a tu pareja- dijo con tristeza- Es mejor que me vaya, no quiero seguir incomodándote.

-Espera, Cas- lo tomó por el brazo- Tú no me molestas… no es eso…

-¿Entonces?

-Perdóname… es que no puedo… dije que podíamos ser amigos pero tú tienes otras intenciones… después de lo que pasó entre nosotros… me sentía muy mal y tuve que decirle toda la verdad a Lucy.

-¿Qué?

-No te involucre… él solo sabe que lo engañé…

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Ni siquiera le importó…- respondió bajando la vista con tristeza- Sé que soy un idiota por esperar algo que jamás ocurrirá… pero… estoy muy confundido y ahora no quiero volver a engañarlo.

-Pero Dean.

-Y estar contigo… es difícil para mí porque no sé qué siento por ti…

-Dean.

-Lo siento, Cas…

-Lo entiendo, Dean, no te preocupes… solo… no comiences a evitarme… me dolería bastante que lo hicieras… eres un buen amigo para mí.

-Tú también lo eres, Cas- afirmó abrazándolo- Y tampoco quiero perderte a ti…

-Dean.

-¿Qué crees que nos está sucediendo?

-No lo sé, Dean… quizás nos sentimos muy solos… quizás no es amor lo que sentimos por nuestras parejas… no lo sé…

-Cas…

-Es mejor que me vaya, nos vemos, Dean.

-Nos vemos, Cas…

Observó al moreno hasta que entró a su casa y luego él hizo lo mismo, sintiéndose muy confundido. Prefirió no pensar en lo extraño que lo hacía sentir el mayor y preparó la cena para llevarla al cuarto de su pareja, quien estaba hojeando un libro con seriedad.

-Lucy- éste lo miró unos segundos y creyó distinguir un deje de enfado.

-¿Quién era? Escuché el ruido del timbre- dijo acomodándose para comer.

-Cas… vino a saber cómo estabas.

-Ya veo.

-Cómetelo todo, Lucy…- éste lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló a su lado antes de darle un apasionado beso que correspondió cerrando los ojos.

-Eres adorable, cariño- dijo el mayor soltándolo.

-Lucy…

-Siempre cierras los ojos cuando te beso.

El rubio permaneció sentado al borde de la cama mientras su pareja cenaba. Se sentía muy confundido pero si tenía algo claro en ese momento y es que no quería perder a Lucifer, ni tampoco a Castiel.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lucifer observó al rubio que dejaba la bandeja con el desayuno en el velador para luego arreglarse la camisa. Cuando lo tuvo a su alcanza, lo jaló del brazo y le dio un apasionado beso que fue correspondido con el mismo ímpetu.

-Lucy…

-No soy un niño, cariño, estaré bien.

-Prométeme que no te levantarás y guardarás reposo.

-¿Y si tengo que ir al baño?- preguntó divertido.

-Solo para ir al baño y si es totalmente necesario.

-Vale, cariño, lo prometo, ahora deja de tratarme como un niño y ve a trabajar o llegarás tarde.

-Sí, Lucy- el menor le dio otro beso- Llámame si ocurre algo- fue hasta la puerta pero luego se detuvo y se giró a él- Por cierto, vendré a la hora de almuerzo.

-Dean.

-Debes comer y para mí no es molestia hacerlo… quiero cuidarte, Lucy.

-Y yo me muero por follarte, cariño- el rubio se sonrojó.

-Nos vemos después…

-Nos vemos, cariño.

Lucifer permaneció recostado cuando escuchó el ruido del timbre y se levantó a observar por la ventana, descubriendo que su visitante era nada menos que Castiel. Ayer lo había visto en la noche y por alguna razón, se sintió algo molesto cuando Dean lo abrazó. Miró en silencio como ambos intercambiaban unas palabras antes de que subieran al impala y se alejaran calle abajo.

-Mierda…

No le gustaba para nada esas extrañas sensaciones que lo invadían cuando veía a esos dos juntos. Podía apostar lo que fuera a que Castiel era el hombre con quien Dean lo engañó. Volvió a acostarse y estuvo leyendo un libro durante unas horas cuando su teléfono sonó.

-Diga.

-Hola Lucy, ¿Cómo estás?

-Balthy, mucho mejor que ayer- respondió sonriendo- ¿Tanto extrañabas mi voz que no te resististe a llamarme?

-Tienes un ego inmenso, Lucy.

-Y no es lo único que tengo grande pero eso ya lo sabes- respondió con diversión.

-Oh sí, y me encanta- dijo riéndose- ¿Qué te parece si durante el almuerzo voy a visitarte?

-¿Una visita médica a domicilio?

-Sí, y me aseguraré de revisarte muy bien.

-¿Solo eso, doc?

-Tengo un examen especial para ti y si lo apruebas, te daré el alta pero debes saber que soy muy exigente.

-Mmm, pues te aseguro que sobrepasaré tus expectativas y me suplicarás por más.

-Siempre lo hago, Lucy- ambos se rieron- Entonces, ¿Te parece bien si voy a la hora del almuerzo? Incluso llevaré algo para comer.

-Claro, Balthy, estaré completamente solo.

-Genial, nos vemos en dos horas.

-Nos vemos.

Cortó la llamada y observó fijamente su celular. No tenía idea de que estaba haciendo pero se sentía algo molesto esos días y estaba seguro que la única forma de sacarse esa desagradable sensación de encima, era siendo cruel con Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fics y gracias por tu review Green, el pobre rubito lo tiene difícil con Lucifer u.u Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 8**

Lucifer sonrió cuando escuchó el ruido del timbre y bajó las escaleras con parsimonia para abrir la puerta, encontrándose con su amigo que traía una bolsa en las manos.

-Hola Lucy, comida a domicilio.

-Buen chico, puedes pasar.

La comida quedó olvidada sobre la mesita del living y llevó al mayor directo a su habitación, en donde no tardó en desnudarlo mientras le comía la boca a besos. Balthazar correspondió cada una de sus acciones y luego lo empujó a la cama para terminar de desnudarse.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Lucy?

-Claro que sí, de lo contrario no te follaría.

-Cómo estás lastimado, tendré que asegurarme que no tengas alguna herida que haya pasado por alto en el hospital.

El doctor subió a gatas para quedar sobre su cuerpo antes de comenzar a lamerlo y mordisquearlo, al mismo tiempo que bajaba una mano, masturbándolo despacio. Lucifer se dejó hacer mientras gemía excitado y un gruñido de placer escapó de sus labios cuando esa deliciosa boca tragó su virilidad sin advertencia.

-Mierda… Mmm… Sí Balthy… la chupas muy bien… buen chico… Aaaahhh… Mmm…

Agarró al mayor por el cabello para aumentar el ritmo de esa experta boca que lo hacía gemir. Al cabo de unos segundos tuvo que apartarlo y su amigo esbozó una amplia sonrisa para enseñarle un sobrecito de lubricante antes de abrirlo para prepararse a sí mismo. Lucifer estiró la mano al cajón del velador y sacó uno de los condones, Balthazar lo tomó con una sonrisa y se lo colocó para luego aplicar lubricante sobre él.

-Balthy…

-Ya que no debes moverte, Lucy…- dijo acomodándose sobre su regazo y jadeando- Voy a montarte tal como te gusta… Mmm…

El doctor no siguió perdiendo el tiempo y comenzó a autopenetrarse con calma, soltando roncos gemidos de placer antes de moverse cada vez más de prisa. El menor lo sostuvo por las caderas para embestirlo más fuerte, sin dejar de gemir. Por unos segundos fue capaz de escuchar el ruido de la puerta y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean había conseguido que a regañadientes, Bobby le concediera una hora extra a su colación y fue capaz de conducir de regreso a casa para preparar una rica cena a su pareja. Durante el camino se detuvo en una de las tiendas, comprando una deliciosa tarta como postre.

-A Lucy le encantará- dijo lamiéndose los labios para abrir la puerta con una sonrisa pero al entrar a la sala de estar a dejar sus cosas, notó que había una bolsa sobre la mesa que no estaba ahí cuando se fue por mañana- Mmm, seguro que se levantó, le dije que no lo hiciera- suspiró- Voy a tener que regañarlo de nuevo.

Subió las escaleras intentando mantenerse serio para retarlo por desobedecer las indicaciones del doctor pero se detuvo de inmediato al ver la escena que se llevaba a cabo dentro del cuarto de su pareja. Éste se encontraba recostado, gimiendo excitado mientras sostenía a Balthazar por las caderas y éste lo montaba con fuerza, casi gritando de placer. Sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas antes de que surcaran sus mejillas con libertad y retrocedió rápido, casi cayéndose por las escaleras de la sola impresión ante lo que vio. Bajó casi corriendo y subió al impala para conducir sin un rumbo claro, solo quería alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Después de pasar un tiempo indefinido dando vueltas sin rumbo e ignorando olímpicamente las llamadas de Bobby, llamó a Castiel para juntarse con él en el parque y en cuanto lo vio llegar, lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el moreno preocupado.

-Ya no lo soporto, Cas… ya no puedo…- dijo entre sollozos- No soy tan fuerte…

-Dean… por favor cálmate y dime que sucede- pidió tomándolo por las mejillas- ¿Qué pasó para que estés así?

-Yo… fui a casa… Lucy está lastimado y… quería prepararle el almuerzo y comer con él.

-¿Lucifer te hizo algo?

-Cuando llegué… había una bolsa en el living… pensé que Lucy se levantó- habló sollozando- Y cuando fui a su cuarto… lo encontré follando con otro hombre…- dijo lo último rompiendo en llanto de nuevo- ¿Por qué… me hace esto…?

-Dean…

-Él sabía…- habló entre sollozos- Sabía… que yo iría a… comer con él…

-Dios, ¿Lo hizo a propósito?- preguntó el profesor conociendo la respuesta.

-No lo sé…- dijo llorando desconsolado- ¿Por qué… me… lastima… así…?

El rubio abrazó a Castiel con fuerza mientras lloraba, era la única forma de sacar un poco de todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento. El moreno lo tomó por las mejillas y ante su sorpresa, le dio un apasionado beso que le robó el aliento. Dean quería apartarlo pero de alguna manera, esos labios le entregaban un poco de consuelo ante lo mal que estaba y ya no quería seguir sufriendo. Se dejó llevar por todas las sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo y correspondió cada uno de sus besos hasta que fue apartado por los hombros.

-Cas…

-Me encantaría continuar pero no estamos solos y dudo que sea bien visto que tengamos sexo aquí- el rubio se sonrojó un poco.

-Tienes razón… Lo siento…- el profesor tomó sus manos.

-Eres adorable, Dean.

-Cas…- sonrió un poco y afirmó la cabeza en su hombro- Gracias por estar para mí, Cas… no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Eres mi amigo, Dean… el mejor que he tenido.

-Cas.

-Siempre voy a estar contigo cuando me necesites.

-Gracias- se alzó un poco para darle un pequeño besito.

-Dean- el mayor acarició su cabello- No quiero que llores por ese idiota, no lo merece.

-Mmm…

-Realmente no entiendo como un chico tan maravilloso como tú se fijó en alguien tan egoísta y egocéntrico como Lucifer.

-No es así… sé que se comporta como un idiota… pero siempre ha estado para mí cuando lo necesito… y lo quiero…

-Dean.

-Yo lo sabía, Cas… incluso mis amigos me dijeron que esta relación no tendría futuro… es extraño que después de dos años sigamos juntos- dijo sonriendo miserablemente- Desde un comienzo sabía cómo era… la personalidad que tiene… siempre está flirteando con todos… y soy un tonto ¿Sabes? Pensé que quizás… él podría sentir algo por mí también y nuestra relación tendría futuro… pero parece que me equivoqué…

-No eres tonto, Dean, cuando estás con alguien, es natural buscar recibir el mismo afecto que das, así funcionan las relaciones serias y maduras- le acarició el cabello con suavidad- Tú estás dispuesto a hacer eso, Dean pero es Lucifer no.

-¿Crees que tengamos futuro, Cas?

-No lo sé, Dean… eso depende de ustedes y si quieren seguir juntos.

El rubio observó fijamente a su amigo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Se sentía mal por tener que ocultarle la verdad respecto a la identidad del amante de su pareja. Acarició las mejillas del menor y le dio un cariñoso beso.

-Dean.

-¿Tú quieres a Balthy?

-Sí, lo quiero… a pesar de todo… pero si las cosas siguen así… no lo sé, Dean… a veces es mejor terminar una relación aunque duele, que seguir viviendo en la certidumbre de que pasará mañana o la semana que viene… y ahora… hace unos meses… jamás hubiera pensado que estaríamos en esta situación… las cosas eran muy diferentes… Balthy ha cambiado demasiado… supongo que yo también…- suspiró- ¿Sabes que me gustaría?- el rubio negó despacio- Si esta relación termina o no, quiero… necesito saber con quién me está engañando… sé que puede sonar un poco tonto pero aunque me duela, es la única forma en que podríamos continuar.

Dean se sintió muy mal al oír esas palabras, ya que él si sabía quién era el amante de Balthazar y le dolía no ser capaz de decírselo. Estuvo conversando con Castiel durante unos minutos más y luego regresó al trabajo. Cuando llegó a casa por la noche, su pareja estaba comiendo helado mientras veía las noticias.

-Hola cariño- lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola…

-Ven aquí- palmeó el sillón a su lado y el menor fue- Te estuve esperando para almorzar, ¿Por qué no llegaste?- preguntó rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y besó su mejilla.

-Yo…

Por unos segundos pensó en gritarle que era un idiota y que ya sabía que lo engañaba con Balthazar pero no fue capaz, porque tenía miedo de perderlo. Se tragó todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento… estaba ayudando a Bobby con un encargo…

-Ya veo.

-¿Cenaste…?

-Me hice un emparedado y te esperaba mientras comía este helado.

-Mmm… haré la cena- dijo levantándose cabizbajo- No tardaré…

-¿Te ocurre algo, cariño?

-No… nada…- se mordió el labio inferior nervioso- ¿Alguien vino a verte? No recuerdo que quedara helado en la nevera…

-No cariño, he estado solo toda la tarde.

Dean se sintió aún peor con esa mentira, especialmente porque todo parecía indicar que lo hizo a propósito. El rubio le dio un cariño beso en los labios antes de ir a la cocina para preparar la cena.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Luego de la poca reacción que obtuvo de su pareja al engañarlo en sus narices, continuó viéndose con Balthazar pero el rubio parecía no darse por aludido y eso lo molestaba bastante. Debido a sus heridas, tuvo que permanecer una semana en la casa pero cuando se mejoró, decidió que lo celebraría en una divertida noche en el club y todos fueron allá. Rápidamente buscó a alguien con quien bailar mientras flirteaba, ignorando por completo a su pareja, quien permanecía sentado y lucía muy triste.

Entre baile y baile, estuvo a punto de llevarse a su ligue de turno al baño pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, fue abordado por el moreno, quien le dirigió una mirada fija y fue en dirección a la salida que daba al callejón. Lucifer esbozó una sonrisa para seguirlo y ambos se miraron fijamente.

-¿Es idea mía o quieres hablar conmigo, Cas?

-¿Por qué estás tratando a Dean de esta manera?

-No sé de qué hablas.

-No te hagas el idiota, sabes perfectamente la forma en que estás lastimándolo, ¿Por qué te comportas como un idiota?

-¿Y a qué viene este numerito, Cas?

-Dean es mi amigo y voy a protegerlo de idiotas que quieren herirlo.

-Si no te conociera, diría que quieres ser más que su amigo.

-¿Qué?

-Aunque no te culparía, Dean es bastante atractivo- lo rodeó despacio hasta quedar tras él y le susurró al oído- ¿Estoy en lo cierto, Cas?

-Eres un idiota.

El moreno regresó a la fiesta a paso rápido y Lucifer lo siguió al cabo de unos segundos, sintiéndose algo molesto. Fue por una cerveza a la barra antes de ir a la mesa con los demás pero no había señales de su pareja.

-¿Y mi chico?

-En el baño- respondió Benny sin mirarlo.

-Espero que se porte bien.

-Para suerte de todos, no es como tú- dijo Benny serio.

-Ya basta, chicos- pidió Sam abrazando a su pareja- Por favor no peleen.

-Vamos a bailar, cachorrito.

-Claro Gabe- ambos se marcharon de la mesa tomados de la mano.

-¿A qué viene esa carita?- preguntó Lucifer con una sonrisa- Pareciera que quisieras golpearme, Benny.

-Y las ganas no me faltan, bastardo.

-Oh, cualquiera diría que estas molesto.

-Ya todos hemos notado lo triste que está Dean y seguramente fue por algo que tú le hiciste, ¿O me equivoco?

-Piensa lo que quieras.

-Eres un bastardo, Lucifer, realmente no entiendo como alguien puede estar a tu lado, eres el ser más egoísta, vicioso, arrogante y prepotente que existe, solo piensas en ti mismo y ni siquiera eres capaz de preocuparte por más que no seas tú.

-¿y qué?- dijo el mayor con diversión- ¿Por qué debería importarme otra persona que no sea yo?

-Bastardo, no te mereces a Dean, no mereces que alguien te ame.

-Si tantas ganas le tienes a mi chico, entonces follatelo y deja de molestarme.

-Eres un completo idiota- siseó el menor- Eres un bastardo, egoísta, no te mereces nada de lo que tienes- dijo indicándolo- Espero que Dean pronto abra los ojos y se dé cuenta de la basura que eres.

Lucifer solo se limitó a sonreír con diversión. Ya sabía muy bien lo que opinaba Benny, era lo mismo que creía Bobby, aunque a él le daba lo mismo y prefería ignorarlos. Su vista se dirigió al rubio, que venía hacia la mesa bastante serio y se sentó en sus piernas abrazándolo. Unos segundos después llegó Balthazar igualmente serio.

-¿Por qué traen esas caritas?- preguntó Benny curioso- ¿Ocurrió algo?

-Nada- respondió el menor- ¿Verdad Balthy?

-Sí…- antes de que pudiera decir algo, su pareja lo besó apasionadamente.

-¿y esto, cariño?

-Te quiero Lucy- volvió a besarlo apasionadamente.

-Mmm, no me quejo por esto pero te conozco muy bien, mi rubito, ¿Ocurrió algo entre Balthy y tú?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean fue al baño y tenía la intención de ir por una cerveza a la barra pero entonces se percató que su pareja estaba dirigiéndose a la salida que daba al callejón y unos segundos después, Balthazar iba tras él con una pequeña sonrisa. El rubio sintió una intensa rabia en su interior, no solamente porque el mayor era el amante de Lucifer, sino que también, por ser capaz de engañar a Castiel de esa forma. Rápidamente fue hacia él y lo detuvo por el brazo.

-Rubito- dijo algo sorprendido y nervioso.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro, dime.

-Aquí no, ven.

Ambos fueron hasta el cuarto oscuro y entraron a la primera habitación desocupada que entraron. El mayor comenzó a recorrer la habitación con cierta diversión, muy por el contrario de Dean, quien mantuvo un gesto serio en su rostro.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, rubito?- preguntó divertido- ¿Me has traído aquí para ser un traviesito?

-Te gustaría pero seguro que prefieres estar aquí con otra persona.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?- su gesto cambió a uno serio- ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Dean?

-Eso quisiera saber yo, ¿Por qué estás engañando a Cas?

-¿Qué…?

-No tiene caso que lo niegues, Balthazar- siseó enfadado- ¡Ya sé que te estás acostando con Lucy!- el mayor se colocó pálido- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡¿Cómo has podido acostarte con mi pareja?!

-Dean… yo…

-¡Eres un maldito!- gritó apuntándole con el dedo- Yo sabía, sabía que Lucy me engañaba, siempre lo hace…- dijo con tristeza- Pero tú… se supone que éramos amigos… soy un idiota.

-No… puedo explicártelo, Dean… es que yo…

-¡Cállate!- ordenó- No me interesa oír tus malditas excusas y que te quede muy claro- lo tomó por la camisa con fuerza- Lucy es mío, tú solo eres uno de los tantos ligues más que tiene, solo eres el maldito juguete nuevo pero cuando se aburra de ti y te deje, seguirá estando conmigo.

-Dean…

-Quiero que te alejes de mi pareja o de lo contrario, le contaré toda la verdad a Cas.

-No puedes hacer eso- pidió tomándolo por los brazos- No puedes decirle ni una palabra de esto a Cas.

-Eres un bastardo, Balthazar, no te mereces a Cas, no entiendo cómo sigue queriéndote.

-¡No te metas en mi relación con Cassie! ¿Crees que no lo he notado? La forma en que miras a MI pareja, todo el tiempo que pasan juntos.

-¿Qué mierda insinúas?

-No eres tan inocentón como piensas, Dean, yo tampoco te quiero cerca de mi Cassie.

-Es mi amigo- replicó molesto.

-Pues parecen otra cosa.

-¡No cambies las cosas a tu favor! ¡Eres tú quien está follando con mi pareja! ¡Eres tú quien traicionó mi confianza! ¡El único traidor aquí eres tú! ¡Y no te quiero cerca de Lucy o le diré toda la verdad a Cas!

-¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho aún?- preguntó serio.

-Porque a pesar de los problemas que tienen, Cas te quiere y se sentiría muy mal si confirmara sus sospechas.

-¿Qué…?

-Eres demasiado evidente, idiota… y ten claro que si me quedo callado, es porque no quiero herir a Cas pero tampoco voy a permitir que sigas burlándote de él, así que cuida muy bien lo que haces.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?

-No tienes idea del maravilloso hombre que estás perdiendo.

-¿Y tú sí? Porque pareces conocerlo muy bien.

-Vete a la mierda, Balthazar y ya estás advertido.

Regresó a la mesa con sus amigos y no perdió el tiempo para sentarse sobre las piernas de su pareja, reafirmándole al traidor que tenía por amigo que ese hombre le pertenecía y no quería perderlo.

-Te quiero Lucy- lo besó apasionadamente y su pareja lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Mmm, no me quejo por esto pero te conozco muy bien, mi rubito, ¿Ocurrió algo entre Balthy y tú?- el rubio intercambió una mirada con ese sujeto antes de rodearle el cuello con sus brazos.

-Nada, Lucy, te quiero- Le dio un último beso y se aseguró de permanecer toda la noche junto a Lucifer.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic. Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

** Capítulo 9 **

-¡Aaaahhh! Oh sí… Más…- el rubio se mordió el labio inferior mientras apretaba los dedos contra la marquesa de cama, separando las manos todo lo que le permitían las esposas- ¡Aaaahhh Lucyyyyy…!

-¿Te gusta, cariñoooo…?- preguntó entre gemidos y gruñidos de placer- Mmm… me encanta lo estrecho que eres… Aaaahhh… me encantas, amor…- llevó una mano a su cuello- Déjame oírte… sabes que me calienta mucho tu voz… Mmm…

El mayor observó su pareja con fascinación. Había esposa sus manos juntas y luego a la marquesa, para limitar sus movimientos, y el toque final, fue la venda con la cual cubrió sus ojos. Hace unas semanas que habían usado sus juguetitos por última vez pero ahora el rubio parecía muy dispuesto a usarlos y a Lucifer le encantaba esa sumisión, solo contribuía a excitarlo más.

-¡Aaaahhh Lucyyyy!- gritó de placer el menor cuando las embestidas se recrudecieron.

-Sí, Dean… Mmm… di mi nombre… Mmm… Aaaahhh… eres tan jodidamente caliente, cariño… Mmm…

El rubio arqueó la espalda mientras el sudor perlaba su frente y con un ronco grito de placer que llevaba inscrito su nombre, llegó al orgasmo. El mayor lo miró deleitándose con esa excitante expresión y gruñó al sentir ese estrecho interior aprisionando su virilidad, lo embistió más fuerte al mismo tiempo que se corría. Se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y se movió despacio, sonriendo al ver como su esencia se deslizaba por esos encantadores muslos. Pasó un dedo por el abdomen del rubio, consiguiendo que se estremeciera entre jadeos.

-Me encanta lo lujurioso que eres, cariño.

-Lucy…

-¿Listo para la siguiente ronda?- preguntó quitándole la venda.

-Sí Lucy…- jadeó- Te quiero…

-Lo sé, cariño.

Después una larga, apasionada y satisfactoria sesión de sexo. Dejó al rubio durmiendo en la habitación y bajó a la cocina a tomar una cerveza. No le había pasado por alto que su pareja estaba actuando muy extraño desde que fueron al club. Podía apostar lo que fuera a que eso tenía algo que ver con Balthazar pero cuando se lo preguntó al mayor, éste solo se encogió de hombros y negó saber algo al respecto. No había que ser un genio para entender que el extraño comportamiento del rubio, sumado a lo mimoso que se encontraba, era por descubrir su infidelidad Balthazar pero le extrañaba mucho que hubiera hecho alguna escenita de celos o algo por el estilo. El ruido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos y fue a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Hola Cas, que sorpresa tenerte tan temprano por aquí.

-Hola Lucy- dijo algo serio- Ya casi es medio día- aclaró- ¿Dean está? Necesito hablar con él.

-Mi chico está durmiendo, quedó exhausto después de nuestra apasionada sesión de sexo mañanero- el moreno hizo un breve gesto de enfado- ¿Es muy urgente? No creo que despierte hasta unas horas más.

-Está bien, volveré después…

-¿Ocurrió algo, Cas?

-Mmm, es que quería saber que pasó ayer, Balthy me dijo unas cosas y sonaba muy molesto.

-Oh sí, los chicos también lo notaron, creo que algo ocurrió entre ellos.

-¿Sabes que fue? Balthy no quiso decírmelo.

-Ni idea- mintió con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo… volveré más tarde.

-Claro Cas, de hecho, podrían venir a cenar con nosotros, si los chicos han discutido, nosotros podemos ayudarles a resolver sus diferencias, ¿No crees?

-Supongo.

-Entonces los esperaremos, nos vemos, Cas.

-Nos vemos Lucy.

Observó al moreno salir cerrando la reja y entró de nuevo para terminar su cerveza mientras miraba televisión. Fue dos horas después cuando el rubio se levantó y apareció en el umbral de la puerta, usando solo el pantalón de pijama, traía el cabello despeinado y lucía somnoliento. El mayor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para ir a su lado, dándole un apasionado beso que fue correspondido.

-Lucy.

-Hola cariño, ¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí, muchísima- respondió abrazándolo con mimo.

-Tranquilo, gatito, ve a comer y luego iremos a comprar.

-¿Comprar?- preguntó curioso.

-Cas vino a buscarte hace unas horas.

-¿Qué quería?

-Hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó ayer- dijo llevándolo de la mano a la cocina- ¿Discutiste con Balthy?

-Mmm…

-Todos nos dimos cuenta de tu cambio de actitud, ¿Pasó algo con Balthy?

-No…

-¿Seguro?

-Sí…

-Entiendo, entonces no te molestará que los invitara a cenar.

-¿Eh?

-A Balthy y Cas, ahora come, preparé una rica pasta.

-¿Por qué lo invitaste…?- preguntó en un murmullo.

-Son nuestros vecinos y amigos, ¿Hay algún problema?

-No…- se liberó de su agarre- Iré a vestirme.

-¿Y el almuerzo?

-No tengo hambre…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean correspondió cada uno de los besos que le daba el moreno mientras permanecían en los asientos traseros del impala. Después de su intercambio verbal con Balthazar en el club hace una semana, las cosas habían estado algo tensas y por más que Castiel insistía en saber lo que ocurría, el rubio no se lo contó, ya que no quería herirlo. Aún cundo la relación con Lucifer aparentaba ser más estable, él sabía que seguía viéndose con Balthazar a escondidas y quizás por eso continuaba acudiendo a sus citas clandestinas con el profesor.

-Me encantan tus labios- dijo el mayor antes de besarlo de nuevo- Y me gustas tú.

-Cas…

-Me haces sentir bien, Dean.

Esas manos inquietas se colaron bajo su camiseta para comenzar a acariciar su torso con devoción. El mecánico se dejó llevar por todo lo que sentía pero cuando cerró los ojos, la imagen de su pareja vino a su cabeza y tuvo que apartar al moreno por los hombros.

-¿Dean? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Lo siento, Cas… no puedo.

-¿Eh?

-No puedo seguir con esto.

-No entiendo.

-Yo… no entiendo todo lo que me provocas, Cas pero realmente quiero a Lucy… lo amo… y voy a intentar que lo nuestro funcione.

-¿De qué hablas? Ese hombre te ha engañado y sigue haciéndolo, ¿Cómo puedes perdonarle eso?

-Es mi pareja y lo amo, Cas… todo esto… sus engaños, verlo en la cama con otro hombre… no lo entenderás pero todo eso ha hecho que me dé cuenta que amo a Lucy y no quiero que nuestra relación acabe así.

-¿Y qué harás?- soltó el mayor molesto- ¿Dejar que te folle cada noche hasta que se enamore de ti? ¿Permitir que tenga un montón de amantes extra-maritales para que no te deje?

-Cállate- siseó.

-Eres un idiota, Dean, no entiendo cómo puedes amar a ese bastardo, es un vicioso, promiscuo, arrogante, prepotente- gruñó- Es el peor tipo de persona de quien podrías enamorarte, es una— el rubio le dio una sonora bofetada-Dean…

-No vuelvas a hablar de esa forma de mi pareja.

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír, ese idiota no te quiere, no te lo ha dicho ni una sola vez en los dos años que llevan juntos, no es cariñoso contigo y solo te busca para follar pero bien, quédate con ese bastardo y sigue esperando algo que jamás ocurrirá porque esa es la verdad, Dean, Lucifer jamás te querrá y todos lo saben menos tú- el rubio frunció el ceño.

-Bájate de mi auto ahora- ordenó- Bájate, Castiel.

-Vete a la mierda, Winchester.

-Y estás muy equivocado- dijo el menor saliendo del auto para abrir la puerta delantera- Tú tampoco quieres ver lo que está ocurriendo frente a tus narices, Balthy ya no te quiere, por algo tiene un amante y eres tan idiota que ni cuenta te has dado.

-¿Qué…?

-Pero que importa, a ti tampoco te gusta Balthy, ¿Entonces qué haces con él todavía?

-Espera… ¿Cómo que tiene un amante? ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

-¡Tú ya lo sabes!- gritó casi llorando- ¡Sabes muy bien que Balthazar se acuesta con Lucifer!

-¿Qué…?

Dean respiraba agitado por toda la rabia que sentía pero entonces reparó en la expresión dolida que tenía el moreno y eso bastó para que el enojo se esfumara, dando paso a la culpa. Respiró profundamente antes de acercarse al moreno y tomarlo por los hombros.

-Perdón… no quería decirlo así…

-¿Es cierto…? ¿Mi Balthy y…Lucifer…?- preguntó observándolo dolido.

-Sí… los vi ese día que me pasaste las llaves de tu casa para guardar las cosas mientras tú lo hacías en la mía… estaba tan impresionado… que no sabía qué hacer y hui…

-Dios… esto…- se pasó una mano por el cabello- Entonces… La última vez que fuimos al club…

-Sí… el día que Lucy se accidentó… La mañana siguiente Balthazar fue a verlo, yo llegué para almorzar con él y los encontré a ambos teniendo sexo en la cama…- dijo llorando- La situación se repitió muchas veces… y esa noche en el club lo encaré…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó consternado.

-Perdóname por favor… no quería herirte… no quería que sufrieras como yo…

-Dean…

-Lo siento tanto…

-No… esto no es tu culpa… querías protegerme…- se pasó una mano por el cabello- No puedo creerlo… mi Balthy…

-No quería que pasaras por esto… Cas…

-Dios…- el rubio hizo que se sentara- Mi Balthy…- comenzó a llorar- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me hace esto…?

El mecánico no supo que responder, ya que aquella era la misma pregunta que hacía a diario y aún no encontraba la respuesta. Fue por eso que solo se limitó a ganarse junto al moreno y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraban juntos.

Por la tarde regresó a casa en compañía de Castiel, éste se encontraba un poco más tranquilo pero no olvidaba todo el dolor que vio en esos orbes azules.

-¿Qué harás, Cas?- preguntó tomando sus manos.

-No lo sé, Dean… estoy muy confundido… siento tanta rabia contra ese idiota… pero también mucha pena… no quiero que nuestra relación termine así…

-Te entiendo…

-¿Sabes algo? Creo que ahora comprendo lo que me dijiste hace un rato.

-Cas…

-Eres importante para mí, Dean, y nada de lo que dije fue mentira, me haces sentir bien y aprecio mucho la amistad que tenemos pero… no quiero terminar mi relación con Balthy… todo este tiempo… si aún estamos juntos es por algo y no quiero que termine así…

-Yo tampoco, Cas…

-Mmm… ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?- preguntó el moreno.

-Claro que sí, Cas- lo abrazó- Yo también te aprecio mucho y eres un amigo muy valioso para mí.

-Dean.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-preguntó Balthazar serio.

-Nada Balthy- dijo el profesor observándolo- Solo nos despedíamos.

-Nunca te había visto tan cariñoso con otras personas- afirmó el mayor.

-No es para tanto- respondió esta vez Dean- Cas es un amigo muy preciado para mí, así como Lucy lo es para ti, ¿Debería enfadarme por eso?

-Tenemos que hacer la cena, Cassie, entremos.

-Sí, nos vemos Dean y gracias por lo de hoy.

-Nos vemos, Cas…

Observó como la parejita entraba a la casa y él hizo lo mismo, preparando la cena mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido. No tenía idea que iba a hacer el moreno ahora que sabía toda la verdad pero había tenido razón en una cosa y es que no podía quedarse ahí esperando a que Lucifer le dijera que lo amaba, o seguir siendo la segunda opción.

-Mierda…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lucifer había notado el cambio en su pareja y aún cuando no peleaban como solían hacerlo, el menor estaba muy pensativo, como si tuviera que tomar una decisión muy importante. Lo otro que cambió, fueron sus encuentros casuales con Balthazar, ya que este comenzó a privilegiar al moreno por sobre él. Esa tarde cuando regresaba del trabajo, se topó con el mayor abriendo la reja de su casa y se acercó.

-Hola Balthy.

-Hola Lucy, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿En dónde has estado estos días? No te he visto en el hospital.

-He estado saliendo con Cassie- respondió sonriendo- Está última semana a estado algo raro pero no me quejo, hemos almorzado juntos, por la noche prepara unas cenas increíbles o vamos a una cita, el fin de semana nos fuimos a la playa, nos quedamos en una cabaña y fue maravilloso- se rio- Pensé que la chispa entre nosotros se había apagado… con todos los problemas que hemos tenido… pero me alegra haberme equivocado, nos estamos reencantando con nuestra relación- le enseñó la bolsa que traía- Voy a sorprender a mi Cassie con una exquisita cena y luego tendremos una apasionada noche.

-¿Y no te interesa saber que provocó el cambio de Castiel? Tú mismo me habías dicho que ustedes estaban a punto de separarse, incluso dormían en cuartos separados y Cas pasaba más tiempo trabajando o con Dean, del que estaba contigo.

-Pues las cosas son muy diferentes ahora, es como volver a revivir los primeros meses de nuestra relación, es tan perfecto.

-¿Y no te parece raro?

-Claro que lo es pero no me quejaré, Cassie siempre ha sido más reservado y eran contadas con una mano las veces que me decía te amo pero ahora me lo dice muy seguido.

-Mmm, a veces puedes ser un idiota, Balthy.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Lucy?- preguntó haciendo morritos.

-Cuando mi chico comienza a comportarse de esa forma, es porque dos razones.

-¿Cuáles?

-Me ha engañado, tal como ya lo hizo y se sentía tan culpable que preparaba banquetes como comida y teníamos apasionadas noches de sexo, o porque ya sabía que yo lo engañaba.

-¿Qué…?

-En tu caso, creo que es la segunda opción, seguramente ya se enteró que estás engañándolo conmigo.

-No… eso no es posible… no es…- abrió un poco la boca.

-¿Has recordado algo que lo hace posible, Balthy?

-Mierda… ese pequeño bastardo.

En ese momento, se giró al oír el ruido del auto y vio como el impala estacionaba en la acera. El rubio descendió mirándolos pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, su amigo fue a pasado rápido hasta el mecánico y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que casi lo tira al suelo.

-¡¿Por qué mierda lo has hecho, bastardo?!- gritó tomándolo por la chaqueta- ¡¿Por qué se lo dijiste a Cassie?!

-¡No me toques, idiota!- Dean le dio un golpe en la mejilla- ¡El único bastardo aquí eres tú!

-Hijo de puta.

Ambos comenzaron a darse de golpes en plena acera. Lucifer frunció el ceño cuando vio que el labio de su pareja sangraba. Apartó a Balthazar de un empujón para luego abrazar a Dean protectoramente. Los dos rubios se observaron con enfado y cuando creía que nada peor podía ocurrir, Castiel apareció en la esquina, acercándose corriendo al ver la situación.

-¡Balthy!- gritó tomándolo por los brazos al ver su labio lastimado- ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Pregúntale a ese bastardo.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó girándose al menor- ¿Por qué has golpeado a Balthy, Dean?

-Ese maldito me golpeó primero.

-¿Me pueden explicar qué demonios ocurre?-ordenó Castiel.

-Pregúntaselo a tu parejita- dijo el rubio molesto.

-¡Tú se lo dijiste, maldito!

-¡No me culpes a mí de tu mierda!- gritó enfadado- ¡Tú engañaste a Cas, no yo!

-Hijo de puta.

-¡Ya basta!- intervino el moreno serio- Ven Balthy, nosotros vamos a hablar, ahora- los dos entraron a su casa.

-Dean.

El rubio se encargó de entrar el impala antes de ir al interior de la casa. Lucifer lo siguió con una pequeña sonrisa para luego afirmarse del umbral de la puerta mientras miraba a su pareja que preparaba la cena en silencio.

-Ya casi está listo, siéntate Lucy…

-¿No dirás nada de lo que pasó?

-No…

-Ya sé que lo sabes, cariño- lo abrazó por la espalda y le dio un besito en la nuca.

-No sé de qué hablas…

-Así que se lo dijiste a Cas y por eso ha estado todo mimoso con Balthy estos días.

-Lucy…- el menor se giró a él.

-Ustedes dos se parecen tanto, ahora entiendo porque me engañaste con Cas.

-¿Qué…?- el rubio lo miró aterrado- Lucy yo…

-Está bien, ya sabes que yo he follado con Balthy, no esperaba menos de ti, Dean.

-Yo no soy como tú…- susurró bajito.

-Si lo eres cariño, por más que lo niegues- lamió su oído- Por algo has dejado que ese santurrón te folle, ¿Cómo es en la cama? ¿Es tan bueno como yo?

-Cállate.

-¿Te hacia gritar de placer como yo? ¿Te hacía suplicar como una perra caliente?

-¡Cállate!- gritó apartándose- ¡Yo no soy como tú! Cometí un maldito error y estoy muy arrepentido de engañarte… a diferencia de ti… que desde un comienzo me has engañado…

-Ni que te importara, cariño.

-¡Claro que me importa! Yo te amo, Lucy… ¿Cómo no puedes entender algo tan simple?

-Desde un principio sabías como soy, ¿Por qué te quejas ahora?

-Que no te haya dicho algo antes… no significa que lo acepte, Lucy… que me hayas engañado con Balthy… que fueras tan cruel para hacerme mirar… ahora sé que te amo y por eso me duele que actúes así.

-Dean.

-Te amo Lucy… y no quiero perderte… por eso aguanto todos tus malditos engaños…- el menor lo tomó por los hombros- Lucy… ¿Me quieres?- el mayor le dio un beso en los labios antes de mirarlo sonriendo.

-Vamos a cenar, tengo hambre.

El rubio hizo un gesto de dolor y salió de la habitación a paso rápido. Lucifer mantuvo la mirada en el umbral de la puerta antes de ir por su chaqueta a la sala de estar, no quería seguir pensando en ese momento y una noche de diversión en el club le vendría de maravilla para conseguirlo.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Ya solo queda un capítulo y la historia se termina. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 10**

Dean descendió del impala suspirando y fue a abrir la reja para entrar su auto. Había tenido un duro día de trabajo en el taller y mañana tendría que llegar un poco antes para ayudar a Bobby con un encargo muy importante. Estaba por ingresar a su casa cuando escuchó una voz.

-Dean- se giró serio.

-Balthazar, ¿Qué quieres?- se acercó a la reja- ¿Quieres terminar nuestra pelea de la semana pasada?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero disculparme contigo, ¿Podemos hablar?

-Mmm… está bien.

Permitió que el mayor entrara y ambos se quedaron en el living, sentados uno frente al otro. Si era honesto, el rubio no esperaba que después de lo ocurrido, Balthazar viniera a disculparse por algo. Esa semana posterior a su pelea en plena acera, no había visto a la parejita y Castiel no respondía sus mensajes o llamadas.

-Y bien, ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Siento haberte golpeado y todo lo que te dije… el único culpable aquí soy yo… se supone que éramos amigos y traicioné tu confianza… lo siento Dean.

-Mmm…

-Lo que te hice fue horrible… me volví el amante de Lucifer sin importar que eso pudiera herirte… de verdad lo siento.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí, luego de nuestra pelea… tuvimos una conversación muy seria con Cassie y él se fue de la casa después de confesarme que… se había acostado contigo en una ocasión…

-Yo…

-Está bien, yo no soy ningún santo y he herido demasiado a Cassie con mi comportamiento… no lo he vuelto a ver desde que se fue… pero todo este tiempo me ha ayudado a pensar bien las cosas y tomé una decisión, por eso quiero que lo sepas y también quería preguntarte algo al respecto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Verás… seguro ya lo sabes pero mi relación con Cassie no estaba bien y por eso nos mudamos aquí- el rubio asintió- Hemos tenido momentos difíciles y yo fui el primero que se rindió… permití que nuestra relación se enfriara… y ni siquiera me esforcé por recuperar a mi chico…creo que era más fácil para mí culparlo a él de todo…- suspiró- Pero ahora lo he pensado bien y aún cuando estar con Lucy es… tan apasionado, excitante y atractivo… mis sentimientos por Cassie son mucho más fuertes y no quiero perderlo- dijo con determinación- No quiero perder a la persona que más amo en el mundo y por eso haré lo que sea necesario para que me perdone… y sería el hombre más afortunado si aún quiere estar conmigo…

El rubio observó fijamente y se sentó a su lado. Podía notar que las disculpas del mayor sinceras, al igual que el amor que profesaba tener por Castiel. Por unos breves segundos sintió algo de envidia, ya que su pareja jamás le diría esas palabras.

-Está bien, Balthy… no toda la culpa es tuya… quiero decir… yo también he estado pensando y en un comienzo te culpaba de todo pero no es así… Lucy fue quien decidió engañarme… bueno… lo ha hecho tantas veces que supongo que me acostumbre y era más sencillo para mí culpar a sus ligues de turno que hacer algo al respecto…

-Dean…

-Es estúpido ¿sabes? Con todo lo que ha pasado, mis amigos, mi hermano, hasta Cas, no entienden cómo puedo seguir con él… ni siquiera es cariñoso… y eso es lo que me gusta de Cas…

-¿Eh?

-Tienes a una persona maravillosa a tu lado, Balthy, Cas es una persona increíble y cuando dijo que se sentía atraído por mí… me hizo feliz… yo también lo quiero, lo quiero mucho y hubo un momento en que pensé ¿Por qué no puedo enamorarme de alguien así?

-¿Quieres a Cas?- preguntó el mayor afligido.

-Lo quiero mucho pero solo es un amigo muy preciado para mí porque todo esto… solo me ayudó a reafirmar que amo a Lucifer… por más idiota y arrogante que sea… lo amo…

-Dean.

-Yo no lo culpo, ¿Sabes? Él jamás prometió que seriamos algo… nunca me ha dicho que me quiere… y creo que lo único que le gusta de mí es follarme…- sonrió miserablemente- Y yo lo sabía de un comienzo pero tenía la estúpida idea de que quizás… con el tiempo, él querría corresponder mis sentimientos…

-Él te quiere, Dean, a su extraña manera pero te quiere- afirmó Balthazar tomando su mano- Estoy seguro que cuando planeó que nos vieras teniendo sexo… fue una cruel manera de descargar la frustración y los celos que sentía… lo noté raro varias veces y ahora lo entiendo, actuaba así porque se sentía molesto cuando supo que lo habías engañado y seguramente ya sabía que era con Cassie…

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué prefirió lastimarme?

-No lo sé… quizás porque es un hijo de puta egoísta que no tiene idea de cómo amar a otra persona que no sea así mismo.

Dean sonrió un poco con esas palabras. Era muy cierto que su pareja jamás fue muy propensa a hablar sobre sus sentimientos pero a él le ocurría lo mismo, y quizás por eso fue que no le dio mucha importancia al comienzo. Desde un principio sabía cómo era y fue su error esperar que cambiara.

-No tienes que seguir disculpándote, Balthy… ya no estoy enfadado contigo… yo también siento haberte golpeado y las cosas que te dije.

-Dean.

-¿Sabes dónde está, Cas?

-No… no he hablado con él desde que se fue… no me pareció justo que se marchara de la casa… ambos la compramos fui yo quien cometí un grave error pero él dijo que necesitaba un tiempo a solas…

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Bueno, comenzaré por arreglar uno a uno mis errores y solo me queda esperar lo mejor… sería demasiado afortunado si después de todo, Cassie aún quiere estar conmigo.

-Él si te quiere, Balthy, de lo contrario te habría dejado en cuanto sospechó de tu infidelidad…

-No lo sé…

-Cas hizo muchas cosas para mantenerte a su lado… y lo sé porque yo hago lo mismo.

-Dean.

-Y por eso sé que te ama… solo necesita tiempo para asimilar esto… y tienen que hablarlo.

-Lo sé- se levantó- Gracias, Dean, eres un buen amigo y de ser posible… me gustaría que volviéramos a serlo…

-Podemos comenzar de nuevo, Balthy pero primero ambos debemos arreglar nuestras vidas, ¿No lo crees?

-Tienes toda la razón, rubito.

Ambos estuvieron hablando un poco más y luego acompañó al mayor a la puerta para despedirlo. Tomaría un poco de tiempo pero estaba seguro que volverían a retomar su amistad. Estuvo bebiendo una cerveza en la cocina cuando escuchó el ruido del timbre y fue a la entrada, esbozando una sonrisa al ver a su invitado.

-Hola Benny- fue a abrir la reja- Pasa.

-Hola Dean- los dos entraron- ¿Cómo has estado? Me tienes muy preocupado, no respondes mis llamadas o mensajes, y Bobby me dijo que estabas raro en el trabajo, ¿Ocurrió algo?

-Sí… necesitaba pensar un poco… a solas…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Mmm…

-¿Lucifer te hizo algo?- preguntó serio- Te lo he dicho muchas veces, Dean, no entiendo por qué sigues con ese sujeto, ni si quiera te trata bien y.

-Me engañaba con Balthy.

-¿Qué…?

-Estos últimos meses estaba acostándose con Balthy…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Ese bastardo.

-Benny…- suspiró.

-Cuéntamelo todo.

-Es una historia larga.

-Tenemos bastante tiempo ahora.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lucifer se quitó los lentes que usaba para revisar los documentos, y se frotó los ojos despacio mientras suspiraba. Esa última semana había sido agotadora, especialmente por lo tenso que estaba el ambiente con su pareja. El rubio comenzó a dormir en el cuarto de invitados y eran escasas las oportunidades en donde intercambiaban algunas palabras. Todo parecía indicar que las cosas llegarían a su fin muy pronto y no estaba muy seguro de que sentía al respecto. El ruido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos y respondió.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Aquí hay un señor que necesita hablar con usted, dice que es urgente.

-¿Quién es?

-El señor Castiel Novak.

-Dile que pasa.

El mayor terminó de guardar los documentos en una carpeta para luego observar a su inesperado visitante, indicándole que se sentara frente a él. Había hablado con Balthazar hace dos días y tenía entendido que el moreno se marchó de la casa la misma noche en que se enteró de todo.

-Es una verdadera sorpresa tenerte aquí, Castiel- hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿A que debo tu visita?

-Necesitamos hablar, sobre lo que ocurrió.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?

-No te hagas el idiota, Lucifer, Balthy me lo contó todo.

-Ah, eso, pensé que se trataba de otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa?

-Sí, como por ejemplo que te gusta mi chico.

-No lo negaré, Dean me hace sentir bien y lo quiero pero a la persona que amo es a Balthazar.

-Oh, ¿Entonces? ¿Vienes a representar el papel de la mujer celosa y a amenazarme para alejarme de tu marido?

-No te pediré eso, no tendrías por qué hacerlo- el profesor se cruzó de brazos- Estuvimos hablando muchas horas… no voy a culparte de todo lo que pasó y tampoco a Balthy.

-¿Y por qué te has ido de la casa?

-Necesitaba pensar y tomar algunas decisiones.

-¿Y lo has hecho?

-Sí, por eso estoy aquí, Dean es un amigo muy querido para mí y es por eso que no quiero que sufra por ti.

-¿Yo?

-No juegues conmigo, Lucifer, eres un verdadero idiota y no tienes idea de cómo amar a otra persona que no seas tú mismo.

-¿Y?

-Te vas a quedar solo si actúas de esa forma, ¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva? ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de amar a otra persona?

-No digas tonterías, Cas, yo no soy un cobarde.

-Sí lo eres, y también un buen mentiroso pero eso ya lo sabes, todo este tiempo, te has dedicado a lastimar a la única persona que te ama lo suficiente, como para soportar la mierda de personalidad que tienes y eres un grandísimo idiota por dejarlo ir.

-Si tanto lo quieres, quédate con él- siseó frunciendo el ceño- Ya que son tan cercanos y lo adoras tanto.

-Realmente eres un idiota- dijo levantándose- No me sorprendería que te quedaras solo pero bueno, eso es tu decisión.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Jodete Lucifer- lo apuntó con el dedo- Y para que sepas, Dean es mi amigo, solo eso, nosotros no seremos algo más y él me lo dejó claro el mismo día en que me enteré de todo, ¿Sabes lo que me dijo?- el mayor no respondió- Que él no podía estar conmigo porque te ama a ti y no quiere que su relación se acabe pero ahora entiendo que tú no cambiarás, jamás le dirás aquello que Dean quiere oír porque no lo sientes, tú no lo amas, la única razón por la que estás con él es porque te satisface en la cama y eso no es amor… lo siento mucho por Dean, ama a un completo bastardo como tú.

-Sal de aquí, Castiel, esta conversación es aburrida.

-Sigue haciéndote el valiente y con esa pose de no-necesito-a-otra-persona pero vas a quedarte muy solo, perderás a la única persona que realmente te ama y todo será tu culpa, adiós.

Lucifer bufó despacio y prefirió seguir con su trabajo. Le importaba bien poco lo que dijera el moreno.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean despidió a su amigo en la entrada de la casa y luego se quedó en living pensativo, no había esperado ese tipo de propuesta pero si lo pensaba bien, quizás sería lo mejor para él. El ruido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y observó fijamente a su pareja, quien parecía algo molesto porque lo ignoró marchándose a la cocina.

-Lucy…- fue hasta donde se encontraba el mayor y se afirmó en el umbral de la puerta- Hola Lucy.

-Hola- respondió preparándose un café.

-¿Ocurre algo? Pareces molesto…

-Nada.

-¿Estás enfadado?- preguntó sereno.

-No estoy de humor para esto, Dean, déjame tranquilo y vete a molestar a otro.

-¿Ahora te molesto?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya basta, Dean.

-No, no voy a parar- se acercó al mayor para jalarlo por el brazo- Mírame.

-¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?- siseó.

-No entiendo que te ocurre, Lucifer, ¿Por qué me tratas tan mal?

-Si tanto te molesta, ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

-¿Qué…?

-No finjas conmigo, Dean, si tu gran plan era cambiar a este chico malo y jugar al mártir, no te servirá, ahora deja de molestarme.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó molesto- Ya sé que eres un completo idiota egocéntrico y no pretendo que cambies… no lo harás.

-Al fin nos entendemos.

-¿Sabes algo, Lucy? Si todo este tiempo he seguido aquí… a pesar de tus engaños y que me trates mal… es porque te amo…

-¿Y qué quieres oír? ¿Quieres que me arrodille ante ti y te diga lo mismo? Yo soy así, Dean.

-¿Entonces por qué estamos juntos?- preguntó el rubio casi llorando.

-Porque tú así lo quisiste y es divertido follarte, eres tan obediente en la cama.

Dean sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía ante esas palabras. No había que ser un genio para saber que eso era cierto, sus amigos se lo decían a diario, Bobby e incluso su hermano menor pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que dolía demasiado oírlo.

-¿Qué esperas oír?- soltó el mayor con cierta burla- ¿Qué estoy contigo por la misma razón que tú conmigo? No seas iluso, cariño- dijo tomándolo por la barbilla mientras sonreía- Si no fuera tan bueno follarte, ni siquiera me habría fijado en ti- el rubio le dio una sonora bofetada casi por inercia- Vaya, hasta que por fin lo hiciste, cariño.

-Yo…- rápidamente se arrepintió de su actuar- Lo siento, Lucy… yo no…

-No tienes que fingir que te arrepientes, Dean, esto es lo que has querido hacer desde un comienzo pero no te atrevías porque según tú, me amas- se rio- Y fuiste tan ingenuo para pensar que yo cambiaría por ti.

-Lucy…- murmuró llorando- De verdad te amo… no tienes que burlarte de mis sentimientos…

-¿Y también le dijiste eso a Cas para que te follara?

-¿Qué…?

-Tu noviecito fue a verme a la compañía y estuvo hablando un montón de cosas sobre ti, como se nota que te conoce muy a fondo- el mecánico frunció el ceño.

-No hables de esa forma de Cas, él ama a Balthy…

-¿Y? Ahora podrá tener dos traseros para follar.

-¡Cállate!- ordenó enfadado- Él único bastardo promiscuo eres tú, no te compares con Cas porque perderás.

-¿Y si es tan genial y maravilloso, por qué no te vas con él?

-¡Porque te amo a ti, maldito hijo de perra!

-A mí no me engañas con tus palabras bonitas de amor y devoción, ¿Por qué no dejas la pose de víctima y te vas de una vez con ese idiota?

-¡¿Y qué hay de ti?!Balthy también vino a verme pero a diferencia de ti, él está arrepentido de todo e intentará reconquistar a Cas.

-Bien por él pero yo no soy así y si no te gusta, ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

El rubio no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. El mayor jamás lo había tratado de esa forma y nunca lo había visto tan enojado. No era la primera vez que discutían pero ahora Lucifer era muy cruel con sus palabras y parecía querer herirlo a propósito. Recordó la propuesta de Benny y respiró profundo para calmarse.

-¿Me amas Lucifer?- preguntó serio.

-Adivina, cariño- soltó con burla.

-¿Me quieres solo para tener sexo?

-¿Y para qué otra cosa más te querría aquí?- dijo son frialdad.

-Benny vino a verme hace unos minutos… y estuvimos hablando sobre esto.

-¿Y? No me interesa tu amiguito.

-Él… me ayudó a entender algunas cosas…

-Ya- se cruzó de brazos- Seguro que es otro más que te tiene ganas.

-Benny es mi amigo, el mejor amigo que tengo y no dejaré que hables así de él.

-¿Y qué decisión tomaste gracias a tu "mejor amigo"?

-Te amo mucho, Lucifer pero ya entendí que si sigo contigo solo voy a sufrir… Benny se tomará unas vacaciones y se irá del país por dos semanas…- el rubio bajó la mirada con tristeza y tomó al mayor por los brazos- Yo iré con él… pero cuando se cumplan las dos semanas… no voy a regresar a casa… ¿Te molestaría si me voy, Lucy?

El mayor lo tomó por las mejillas para darle un apasionado beso antes de separarse un poco manteniendo las manos en su cuello y repartió besitos por un costado de su rostro. Dean pensó que por fin oiría aquellas palabras que tanto deseaba pero sus ilusiones fueron rápidamente destruidas y su pareja le susurró al oído.

-¿Y por qué has esperado tanto para hacerlo?

-Lucy…- las lágrimas volvieron a surcar sus mejillas.

-Buen viaje, cariño.

Lucifer le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó de la cocina. Dean apretó los puños mientras continuaba llorando. Todo se había acabado.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tus review Green. Este es el capítulo final de la historia, ya veremos si Lucy cambió o no. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 11**

Dean permanecía recostado sobre el sofá mientras suspiraba. Luego de la conversación con su pareja sobre marcharse, tomó la decisión de pasar los tres días previos al viaje en el departamento de Benny. Su amigo estuvo consolándolo bastante tiempo hasta que se convenció que no habría vuelta atrás y por más que le doliera, lo mejor era terminar esa insana relación. El ruido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos y fue a abrir con la pequeña ilusión de que se tratara de su pareja pero claramente eso no ocurriría, y se recriminó mentalmente por pensar en eso.

-Hola Dean.

-Cas, pasa.

Observó al mayor algo sorprendido para luego ir a buscar unas cervezas a la cocina. Hace muchos días que no sabía algo del moreno, desde que se enteró de toda la verdad aquel día, no tuvieron una oportunidad para hablar y tampoco respondía mensajes o llamadas.

-Ten- le pasó una cerveza.

-Gracias, Dean.

-¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó serio- Me quedé muy preocupado… estos días… han pasado tantas cosas.

-Sí, necesitaba desconectar un poco, Dean… pensar las cosas.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ahora sí, mucho mejor- respondió sonriendo- Balthy y yo estuvimos hablando, ese día… él me dijo todo y yo le conté lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-Lo sé, fue a hablar conmigo hace unos días.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, quería disculparse por todo lo ocurrido… él te quiere, Cas…

-Lo sé y yo también lo quiero- dijo sonriendo- Por eso decidimos darnos otra oportunidad.

-¿Volverás a la casa?

-Mmm, todavía no- habló serenamente- Nos tomaremos las cosas con calma, ninguno de los dos quiere cometer los mismos errores y ambos estamos dispuestos a colocar de nuestra parte para que esto funcione.

-Eso es genial, Cas- sonrió- Me alegra mucho que estés bien y puedas darte otra oportunidad con Balthy, él de verdad te ama.

-Gracias, Dean… ¿Y cómo han estado las cosas con Lucifer?- el rubio bajó la vista- Me enteré por Bobby que estabas aquí.

-Mmm… nada bien, Cas… yo… me siento como un idiota… todos me lo han dicho y yo no he querido ver lo evidente… nuestra relación no tiene futuro… bueno, ni siquiera fue una relación… para él solo era follar y nada más… yo fui el idiota que se ilusionó con algo que jamás ocurriría, desde un comienzo a él nunca le interesó… solo estaba conmigo por el sexo pero yo fui un estúpido y pensé que algo más podría existir entre nosotros…

-No digas eso, Dean, tú no eres un idiota, el único idiota aquí es él, que no supo valorar al maravilloso hombre que tenía a su lado.

-Cas…

-Realmente quiero golpear a ese imbécil por tratarte de esta forma, no se merece que lo ames.

El rubio sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus parpados y cuando Castiel lo abrazó, correspondió su gesto para comenzar a llorar. Sabía que lo mejor era separarse de ese hombre para no continuar sufriendo pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por lo ocurrido. Al cabo de unos segundos consiguió calmarse un poco y se apartó del mayor.

-No me gusta verte así- dijo el profesor limpiando sus lágrimas-Tú mereces estar con alguien que te ame, Dean, lamento ser tal directo contigo pero Lucifer dejó muy claro que ese amor que sientes no es reciproco.

-Cas…

-Sé que te duele pero con el tiempo va a pasar- le acarició el cabello cariñosamente- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Mmm… dentro de tres días me voy con Benny… él se tomó unas vacaciones y lo acompañaré.

-Eso está bien, necesitas distraerte.

-Sí… y luego… tengo que buscar un lugar donde quedarme.

-¿Eh?

-Me fui de la casa… Benny dijo que podía quedarme aquí todo el tiempo que quisiera pero no quiero seguir molestándolo… él me ha ayudado mucho…

-Los amigos están para ayudarse, Dean, si necesitas algo, solo debes pedírmelo.

-Gracias, Cas- lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar? Me parece que ha pasado un año desde que no te veo y me gustan mucho nuestras charlas.

-Cas- sonrió- Gracias.

Pasó toda la tarde con el mayor antes de regresar al departamento de su amigo, encontrándose con su hermano menor y Gabriel que lo esperaban en la entrada. No había querido contarles lo sucedido con su pareja y si estaban ahí, era claramente porque ya lo sabían.

-Hola chicos- saludó abriendo la puerta- Si vienen por lo que estoy pensando, es mejor que se vayan.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?- preguntó Sam entrando molesto- Tuvimos que enterarnos por Bobby que te habías marchado de la casa.

-Sammy.

-¿Qué pasó?- continuó el menor- ¿Qué te hizo Lucifer ahora?

-Nada.

-Dime la verdad.

-¡Nada Sammy!- gritó ofuscado- No me hizo algo, yo decidí marcharme.

-¿Por qué?- intervino Gabriel.

-Porque ya tuve suficiente…-dijo el rubio sentándose- Hay un límite para lo idiota que puede ser una persona y yo ya no quiero serlo.

-Dean…

-Todos tenían razón, nuestra relación… lo que sea que teníamos no iba a funcionar, así de simple.

-¿Lucifer que dijo?- preguntó el menor sentándose a su lado.

-No seas ingenuo, Sammy, se supone que ese es mi papel.

-Dean.

-Le dio lo mismo que me fuera…

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Gabriel serio- ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Me iré con Benny unos días… y luego seguiré con mi vida… buscaré un departamento y continuaré…

-Lo siento, Dean- el castaño lo abrazó- Sé cuánto querías a Lucifer…

-Sammy…- correspondió el gesto de menor.

-Te quiero mucho, Dean, eres un hermano genial.

-Gracias, enano, yo también te quiero.

-¿Cuándo se irán?- preguntó Gabriel.

-Mañana por la tarde, Benny comprará los pasajes hoy.

-Ya veo.

El rubio mantuvo la mirada en el suelo antes de cerrar los ojos. Sería difícil pero ya no quería ser sufriendo por algo que jamás ocurriría.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lucifer estaba cambiando los canales cuando alguien tocó el timbre insistentemente, pensó ignorarlo por unos segundos pero luego fue abrir.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Gabe?- dijo regresando al living seguido por el menor- Pensé que aprovecharías tu día libre mimando a tu cachorrito.

-Me encantaría, sería mucho mejor que estar aquí ahora.

-Vaya, parece que alguien está enojado, ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-No, problemas con un idiota, quizás lo conozcas, su nombre es Lucifer.

-¿A qué has venido?- preguntó sentándose- Estás insoportable, Gabe.

-¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos, Lucy?

-Mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué?

-¿Sabes? Desde el primer momento supo que eran un verdadero hijo de puta egocéntrico que solo se preocupa por sí mismo.

-¿Y?

-Hubo un tiempo en que creí que por madurarías y te comportarías como un adulto responsable, o al menos fingirías ser uno pero no, Lucifer Pellegrini es un hijo de puta hasta el final.

-No entiendo que te sorprende- respondió cambiando la televisión.

-De verdad pensé, por un momento, que cambiarías cuando te dieras cuenta a la increíble persona que tienes a tu lado.

-Oh, así que de eso se trata, todo este show es por mi zorrita, ex zorrita- suspiró cansado- Él ya se fue y todo terminó entre nosotros, no entiendo por qué estás aquí.

-Realmente eres un bastardo cuando quieres- Gabriel se ganó frente a él.

-No eres transparente, Gabe.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Acaso eres tan estúpido para dejar ir a la única persona en esta ciudad que te ama lo suficiente como para no espantarse por tu horrible personalidad?

-Él se fue, yo no lo obligué.

-Pero tampoco hiciste algo por detenerlo- el menor suspiró- Escucha Lucy, a pesar de todos tus defectos, que son bastantes, siempre pensé que debajo de la mierda que proyectas, había un hombre que si se preocupaba por los demás, a su manera.

-Gabe.

-Pero mira lo que has hecho, heriste tanto a la única persona que te amaba… ¿Por qué no lo apartaste desde un principio? ¿Por qué no alejaste a Dean antes de que se enamorara de ti?

-En primero lugar, yo no lo obligué a estar conmigo, él lo decidió, y segundo, él sabía perfectamente como soy y no voy a cambiar.

-Que lastima por ti, Lucy, porque te terminarás quedando solo.

-Si tanto te importa Dean, ¿Por qué no lo apartaste tú?

-¿Sabes por qué no lo hice?- lo apuntó con el dedo- Porque una pequeña parte de mí, creyó estúpidamente que sentías algo por Dean pero me equivoqué ¿Verdad? Tú no sabes amar a otras personas, solo eres un pobre idiota que va a terminar muy solo, felicidades Lucifer, perdiste tu oportunidad de estar con alguien que te ama tal como eres, con todas tus imperfecciones.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó aburrido- Si ya terminaste, muévete, quiero ver la televisión.

-¿Sabes qué más? Me alegra mucho que Dean decidiera marcharse, no te lo mereces- el mayor lo ignoró- Y me alegra mucho más que se vaya con Benny, un tiempo lejos de aquí le vendrá estupendo antes de rehacer su vida, una mucho mejor ahora que está sin ti. Por fin podrá ser completamente feliz con alguien que si lo ame- lo miró fijamente- Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Lucifer.

Gabriel se marchó dando un portazo y el mayor se levantó molesto antes de arrojar el control remoto contra la pared.

-Mierda…- tomó una chaqueta y decidió ir al club, una noche de diversión le vendría estupendo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio sacó su bolso del maletero del taxi y fue junto a su amigo a sentarse mientras esperaban la llegada del bus. Se sorprendió un poco cuando encontró a sus amigos ahí, ya que les había pedido que no lo despidieran. Su hermano lo abrazó con una sonrisa antes de entregarle una bolsa.

-¿Y esto?

-Es para el viaje, compré tu sabor favorito.

-Gracias enano.

-Yo me aseguraré que no la devore hasta que lleguemos- dijo Benny.

-No me molesten, idiotas.

-Te extrañaremos, rubito- Gabriel le revolvió el cabello con cariño- Regresa pronto para que pueda molestarte, ¿De quién me reiré si no estás aquí?- Dean sonrió.

-Yo también los extrañaré- lo abrazó- Y cuidadito con pervertir a mi hermanito.

-Ten por seguro que lo haré, nos divertiremos mucho en tu ausencia- Sam se rio.

-No te preocupes, Dean, estaremos bien.

-Sí, cuidaré muy bien a mi cachorrito lindo, no te preocupes, rubito.

-Gracias Gabe.

-No pensarás marcharte sin despedirte ¿Verdad?- se giró al oír esa voz.

-Cas- sonrió- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, un pajarito me contó que te ibas hoy- el moreno lo abrazó- Cuídate y prométeme que te divertirás.

-Lo intentaré… gracias por venir, Cas.

-Cuando regreses iremos todos juntos al club, ¿Promesa?

-Promesa.

Estuvo conversando con sus amigos hasta que llegó el bus que los llevaría al aeropuerto. El rubio fue a sus cosas y se despidió de su familia con un fuerte abrazo antes de ir a tomar su asiento en la máquina. Dean observó por la ventana y se despidió con la mano cuando el motor se encendió.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó su amigo- Si no quieres marcharte.

-No… es lo mejor, Benny… tengo que superar esto de una vez.

Afirmó la cabeza en el hombro del mayor y cerró los ojos con tristeza. Lo mejor era marcharse de la ciudad unos días, así podría ordenar su cabeza y tomar una decisión sobre qué haría al regresar. Abrió los ojos despacio cuando un ruido llamó su atención y vio como un auto negro entraba a toda velocidad al lugar para detenerse frente al bus, impidiéndole que avanzara.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el rubio curioso.

-No lo sé- respondió su amigo- Parece que un idiota nos impide marcharnos- el menor observó curioso hacia el frente y se sorprendió al descubrir de quien se trataba.

-¿Quién es usted señor?- preguntó el chofer- Tiene que apartar su vehículo de ahí, no está permitido estacionar en este lugar.

-No me interesa, ahora muévete- el mayor lo miró para dirigirse hacia él.

-Lucy…

-Apresúrate y ven, nos vamos de aquí.

-¿Qué?

-No me hagas repetir las cosas dos veces, Dean, vamos.

-No, yo no iré a ningún lugar contigo, nosotros terminamos- dijo molesto- Ahora vete de aquí, no sé qué pretendes pero—

-Perdóname- el rubio entrecerró los ojos, jamás esperó oír esas palabras- Tienes razón, fui un completo idiota, la mayor parte del tiempo solo pienso en mí y esa forma de pensar siempre sirvió para mí pero entonces cometí un grave error.

-¿Qué error?- preguntó el rubio.

-Tú, porque jamás estuvo en mis planes que aparecieras en mi vida o fueras algo más que diversión.

-Lucy…

-Señor- el mayor se giró a observar a los dos guardias- Baje ahora mismo de aquí y retire su auto o llamaremos a la policía.

-Entonces háganlo, porque no me iré de aquí sin él- indicó a Dean y le tendió la mano- Por favor, solo escucha lo que tengo que decir y si después quieres irte… entonces así será.

El rubio intercambió una mirada con Benny antes de que este se levantara y ambos bajaron del bus. Su sorpresa solo fue en aumento cuando vio a Balthazar que estacionaba el auto en el lugar habilitado antes de ir hacia ellos.

-Hola rubito.

-Balthy… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, me enteré que te marchabas hoy y pensé "Balthy, has sido un hijo de puta con un muy buen amigo, así que arréglalo antes de que te golpee"- el menor sonrió un poco- Así que después de esa sabia amenaza fui con el idiota que tengo por vecino y tenía planeado amarrarlo para traerlo hasta aquí pero no fue necesario, ya que él me secuestro a mí y mi auto.

-¿Eso es cierto?- preguntó Dean riéndose.

-Sí… tenía que llegar antes de que te fueras.

-Bien, entonces te escucho- dijo serio- Y espero que sea algo muy importante porque tenemos un avión que sale en tres horas.

-No tengo algo importante que decirte, Dean, solo seré sincero contigo, por primera vez desde que conocimos seré sincero- lo miró fijamente- Cuando nos encontramos en esa fiesta, en ningún momento tuve la intensión de que hubiera algo más allá que una noche de diversión entre nosotros, a mí no me interesan los compromisos, creo que son algo absurdo y sin importancia- el rubio bajó la vista con tristeza- Y aún después de que comenzamos a vivir juntos, seguía sin importarme el tener algo contigo, para mí solo eras diversión segura cada noche.

-Me lo dejaste muy claro- siseó molesto.

-Eso pensaba al comienzo y ahora… no tengo idea en que momento cambié tanto, yo no era así, no me interesaba mantener una relación con alguien pero tú, tú me convertiste en esto y tienes que responsabilizarte.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando me dijiste que te habías acostado con Castiel, fue la primera vez que sentía tanta rabia y ganas de golpear a alguien.

-Lucy…

-No tenía idea que estaba mal conmigo, jamás había experimentado algo así y no sabía que hacer… por eso quise herirte pero lo único que conseguí fue que te acercaras más a Cas y eso me enojaba aún más, ¿Por qué tenías que fijarte en ese idiota? Entonces pensé…pensé "Que tiene ese idiota que no tenga yo"

-¿Estabas… celoso?- preguntó algo nervioso.

-Sí… esa fue la primera vez que experimente esa desagradable sensación… lo siento, Dean, ahora entiendo todo el daño que te causé y fui un verdadero hijo de puta.

-Lucy…

-Tenía a un chico estupendo a mi lado pero mi arrogancia y estupidez hicieron que lo perdiera… sé que no puedes perdonarme, Dean… pero hay una cosa que debes saber… y debí haberlo dicho hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te amo, Dean, yo también te amo.

El rubio no pudo seguir conteniendo sus lágrimas después de oír las palabras que deseo hace tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera lo pensó y fue a abrazarlo con fuerza, siendo recibido por esos fuertes brazos antes de que lo besaran apasionadamente.

-Lucy… tardaste mucho en decirlo… idiota…

-Tienes toda la razón, bonito pero no pasará un solo día en que no te lo diga.

-¿Lo prometes…?

-Lo prometo, cariño, te amo- se besaron varias veces.

-Vaya, por fin estás actuando como una persona razonable- el mayor sonrió manteniendo abrazada a su pareja.

-Gracias a ti, Gabe.

-Mientras no tenga que gritarte tan seguido estamos a mano.

-¿Tú hablas con él, Gabe?- preguntó Dean.

-Sí, me gusta jugar contigo, rubito pero eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho, por eso no podía dejar que este idiota siguiera lastimándote.

-Muchas gracias, Gabe.

-De nada.

-A ti también, Balthy… muchas gracias por esto.

-De nada, rubito, solo quiero que seas feliz.

-Bien, chicos, es mejor que se vayan de una vez- dijo Benny entregándoles los pasajes- Guarde tus cosas en el maletero del auto, Dean.

-Benny- sonrió- Gracias amigo.

-Espera un momento-intervino Sam- ¿Cómo sabemos que esta vez no será igual que antes? No quiero que mi hermano siga sufriendo por tu culpa.

-Yo tampoco quiero eso, Sammy- respondió el mayor- Así que si lo hago llorar, tienes todo mi permiso para darme una buena paliza.

-Tranquilo cachorrito, Lucy se portará bien ahora, mi idiotita está madurando.

-Es mejor que se vayan- dijo Balthazar entregándole las llaves- Déjalo en el aeropuerto, iré a buscarlo mañana.

-Gracias Balthy.

-Y no vuelvas a joderla, Lucy.

-Al único que quiero joder está y todas las noches, es a mí rubito- el aludido se sonrojó- Vamos cariño.

Se despidieron de sus amigos y el mayor condujo hasta el aeropuerto. Dean aún no creía todo lo que había ocurrido hace un par de minutos. Jamás esperó que Lucifer lo fuera a buscar, ni mucho menos que dijera las dos palabras que siempre deseó oír "Te amo". Cuando subieron al avión, su pareja lo tomó de la mano y le dio un apasionado beso.

-Lucy.

-Te amo, Dean, perdóname por todo el daño que te causé y— cubrió su boca con dos dedos.

-Eso es pasado, Lucy… estoy muy feliz que vinieras a buscarme, yo también te amo, Lucy.

-Que bien, porque de lo contrario esto no tendría sentido.

-¿Eh?

-Mi rubito lindo, mi chico maravilloso- sacó una cajita de su bolsillo y la abrió- ¿Aceptarías a un hijo de puta ególatra y narcisista como tu futuro esposo?

-Dios… Lucy…- lo miró emocionado- ¿Hablas en serio?

-Jamás he hablado más en serio, Dean.

-¡Claro que quiero!

Ambos se dieron un apasionado beso antes de colocarse los anillos. Había sufrido un montón en el pasado pero cuando escuchó esas dos simples palabras, todo lo anterior se borró y ahora solo podía pensar en lo feliz que era junto a su pareja y futuro esposo. Porque todo ese tiempo solo quiso tener el amor de ese hombre y ahora que por fin lo tenía, era inmensamente feliz.

-Oye, cariño- el rubio observó al mayor-¿Qué te parece si nos perdemos un tiempo en el baño?- le susurró oído- Deberíamos aprovechar la oportunidad y hacer una locura para celebrar nuestro compromiso ¿No lo crees?- el menor se rio con esas palabras.

-Sería perfecto, pervertido- respondió bajito.

-Ese es mi chico-le dio un último beso en los labios- Ven con el ángel caído, cariño, te daré a probar la fruta prohibida.

-Jajajaja, ya la probé hace mucho tiempo y quedé completamente cautivado por ese angelito de la perversión.

Lucifer le guiñó un ojo y se levantó marchándose por el pasillo hacia el baño. Dean esperó unos segundos antes de levantarse para ir con él. Su vida con Lucifer jamás podría ser monótona o aburrida. Ya quería ver las caras de sus amigos cuando les diera la noticia de su compromiso pero luego pensaría en eso, ahora solo quería disfrutar la reconciliación con su pareja y futuro esposo.


End file.
